Fitting In
by Chic Freak
Summary: A lot of bonding going on. A couple of laughs. Then drama...and then? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1 Thought and feeling

FITTING IN

(Stargate fanfic)

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent. _

_Summary: Each member of SG-1 tries to find their place on the team and bond as they go out on their first real mission to another world. But something goes wrong. Post "The enemy within"._

**The SGC 02.21 a.m**

It's odd, he thought as he walked down the deserted halls of the SGC. He really liked this place and the people in it. But it was an odd feeling coming back. So much had changed in the year he had been gone. The facility seemed to run smoothly like a well oiled machine and to think this hole thing had consisted of only a gate and a room when he first left. Now there were actual teams, mechanics, soldiers everywhere, doctors and scientists. He had only been back for a few weeks since Jack came and dragged him home, but he already felt a strange peace with the place, his homeworld and his role in it. Of course there was a big emty space in his chest where his heart had used to be. The place where Shau'ri had been. But she was gone now. Taken from him without mercy and forced to live the rest of her life in captivity within her own body. NO! He dismissed the thought. He would not let that happen. They would find both her and Skaara and they would all live happily ever after as a family. They had to. He thought of Kawalsky. About the first mission. How exited everyone had been despite of the obvious fear they all had shared too. He smiled at the memory of Kawalsky. The last words he had said before they had left Daniel on Abydos and returned to Earth. "Thanks Daniel". He had actually pulled it of. He had figured it out, the way home. How he had doubted he could. So many doubts. But what an adventure it had been. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Eventhough Shau'ri had been taken he didn't wish he had never opened the stargate. Then he would never even had meet Shau'ri. But he wished things had happened differently. Why had he left her by the stargate when he had just learned of the new threat from Apophis? Why? So stupid Daniel. So careless. So wrapped up in false security. In a way he had trusted Kawalsky and the rest of the soldiers who had remained, to take care of her. Ohhh yeah, thats clever Daniel, he thought. Like they would have a chance if Apophis dicided to surprise them with a couple or thousands guards. Think Daniel! THINK! Kawalsky was dead and how he had suffered. Daniel would miss him but not as much as Jack would. He quessed that Kawalsky's death was the reason Jack hadn't come to see him yet. He could understand that. He and Kawalsky had been friends a long time. He suddenly smiled as the memory of Kawalsky yelling and shoving him to the ground surfaced. That temper. He and Jack had had so much in common. Almost like they were brothers and in a way he quessed they had been. Brothers in arms. He could only imagine what hell Jack was going through right now. But he knew better than to contact him. Jack would come to talk when he was ready.

"Hi there", a tired voice pulled him back to reality. He looked up surprised that anyone else was there this time at night.

"Oh...hi Captain Carter".

"Please, i thought i told you to call me Sam like everybody else", she said.

She smiled. She had a warm friendly face, he thought. He didn't know her that well though. They had only first met a couple of weeks ago on Abydos, but he knew she was bright. The sudden thought of Abydos brought back memories of Shau'ri. They way she used to dance in the warm sand, the way she sang when she cooked. Her smile. Sam and Shau'ri had very simular smiles. He forced the memories back and tried to concentrate on the present before he got to emotionel.

"Yeah...sorry Sam. You can call me Daniel".

She nodded her head at that.

"Daniel it is...again".

That's right, he thought. He had already told her to do that on Abydos...but it seemed like a million years ago. They walked a little in silence.

"So...", she said.

"So".

He didn't make any effort to keep the conversation going. He liked to upserve people from a distance at first. Watch them and try to figure them out before actually talking to them. But Sam had no intention of letting him off the hook just yet.

Okay, she thought. He is not a talker. She found it a little strange that someone like the Colonel and Daniel would be friends. They just seemed so different. The Colonel couldn't seem to stop talking and he thought in military guidelines. He would do anything to achieve his military assignments just like any soldier would, even if it meant innocent casualties. She had been in war herself and she knew casualties were sometimes acceptable to achieve the main goal. Daniel was the opposite. He never gave up on the peaceful approach. She felt a sting in her heart at the thought of all the future mentally nightmares Daniel would experience if he didn't change his point of view. Innocent people were going to die in this war and the quicker he accepted that the better. Daniel had a sweetness to him. An almost childlike innocence. He was mostly shy and quiet but he cared so much for people and discovery. She turned to the younger man next to her and for a moment she was astonished by how handsome he actually was. Those blue eyes were really something.

"Where are you going?", she asked and continued. "It can be a little difficult to find your way in the mountain at first. Actually the reason I came out here was because i noticed you passing by my door three times within the last twenty minutes. Are you lost?"

He looked confused.

"Um...I...no...I wasn't going anywhere in particular. Just walking about thinking. It's not like I have a place to go other than the cafeteria and sleeping quarters".

"What? You know you have been assigned an office a week ago right? The Colonel was supposed to tell you".

"An office? Um...no...nobody told me".

"Well, i quess he must have forgotten. He has had a rough time lately...with Kawalsky and all", she said.

Of course she was almost sure that was not the reason the Colonel had avoided Daniel but she didn't say anything.

"I guess...it must be hard...he and Kawalsky...well...he was a good man", Daniel said.

"Yeah...i never got to know him like you and the Colonel did...but i somehow knew he was alright. The memorial service was beautiful."

"Yeah..."

They didn't say anything for at least a minute. They both felt it. The loss of someone great.

"Um...about the office...?"

"Come with me and i'll show you where it is".

"Thanks Sam".

As they walked Sam dicided to touch lightly on the subject of Shau'ri.

"So how are you coping...i mean with what has happened to Shau'ri and...um everything?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm now. He didn't wanted to have a nervous breakdown in front of her! Stay cool and collected. You can do it Daniel. Don't cry. Don't cry. Just don't cry!

"I'm...coping", he managed to get out without sounding to shaky. He could feel his eyes water but forced the tears back.

But Sam wasn't blind. She could see he was near the breaking point and felt stupid for bringing up the subject. For being so selfish. She felt like she had to say something comforting. Even if she didn't fully believed it.

"Thats good Daniel...and we will find her...even if we have to seach each and every planet in the universe one at a time...we will find her and bring her home".

He just smiled. It was a grateful smile. Maybe there had even been a thread of hope in that smile. She hoped so. But there was so much sadness in his eyes. They reached the elevators and the elevator came to a stop on level 19 where they got off. There had been no words uttered the hole way. It was beginning to get creepy. They were not at that stage in their friendship where there could be comefortable silence between them yet. It was like he was a ghost, a shadow, like he wasn't really there and some part of him had been left on Abydos. This was not the man she had first met. The man who had laughed with them and kissed his wife with such passion while they sat around the fireplace. The man who had observed the love of his life and the people of Abydos with eyes full of love. She had to talk to the Colonel about this. She stopped beside a door with a brand new nametag. It said Doctor Daniel Jackson on it. Then she observed him as he opened the door and walked inside. As soon as he saw the books and artifacts his face lit up.

"This is great", he said and began to study a vase with weird writings on it.

"Ohh wauw...Sam...have you seen this...", he let his fingers stroke the vase gently and picked it up for futher analysis. She didn't have time to answer before he continued.

"It's like abydonian mixed with creek and latin...and oh...it that german.". His eyes got big. "Sam...it's amacing!"

She couldn't help to laugh a little, but quickly supressed it. Never had she seen a man go totally nuts over a vase. It was adorable. There was the man she had first met. The man with sparkle in his eyes. Now if Daniel would just let him stay a little while she knew that face could light up the hole SGC. But it was not likely to happen. At least not yet. It was to soon.

"Glad you like it. It was General Hammonds idea to ship all the found artifacts down to you. He thought you might appreciate it".

Daniel didn't even look up. He was in another world mumbling something about latin being the backbone in most languages, not only on Earth, but in the whole galaxy. Quietly she sneked out the door and left Daniel alone with his precious vase.

**Colonel Jack O'niells office 02.46 a.m**

Jack was half asleep across his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He was not in the mood for visitors. He did not want to see anyone. Not today. Not on the day of Kawalsky's funeral. Go away, he thought. But the person knocked again and he capitulated. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was way to late for visitors, he thought. And that meant it could only be one person. That damn "miss know it all".

"Come in Carter", he yelled.

The door opened and Sam stuck her head inside.

"How did you know it was me Sir?"

"Because you're the only one, like me, who doesn't have a life outside this place".

She smiled and revealed those white teeth. He couldn't help to smile back despite of his dark mood.

"So...what do you want...you woke me up you know."

"Sorry Sir".

She didn't look sorry at all he noticed. Then she came all the way in and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Ohh great, he thought. She only sat down if it was something that was gonna take a hole lot of his time. He waited for her to begin. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he could feel himself getting impatient.

"Any time now Carter".

That got her attention.

"I'm sorry about Major Kawalsky...i didn't know him that well but he was a good man Sir".

No no no no. Don't go there Carter. Not today. It's to soon, he thought.

"Yes he was...".

"If you ever need to talk Sir".

"I know...thank you".

She smiled at him and he smiled back. On some level he was glad she cared. It showed she had a heart. But he got the impression that there was more to her visit than Kawalsky.

"Anything else Carter?"

She hesitated and was about to drop the subject but decided againt it.

"It's about Daniel", she finally said. She sounded unsure about how to tell him what it was she had come to say. She waited for a response and he could tell this was important to her by the way her eyes locked with his. Those blue eyes. He tried to imagine all the knowledge behind them but couldn't.

"What about Daniel?", he asked a little more cold than he had planned. Daniel was another subject he wasn't in the mood to discuss.

That was not the answer she had expected. He could tell by the way she looked at him. She leaned forward.

"Um...maybe it is none of my business Sir, but have you talked to him at all since we came back from Chulak?".

"You're right...it's none of your business Carter".

That wouldn't stop her and he knew that.

"Why are you ignoring him? I thought you guys were friends?

We are, but it's complicated. Nothing is ever simple when it comes to Daniel, he thought.

"We are not friends. We never really were. He is a geek."

Right Colonel...that military facade is not fooling me, she thought.

"He saved your life on the first mission to Abydos! You have to talk to him. You owe him a least that much."

"Stay out of it Carter...and thats an order!".

She lost control of her emotions. How could he take Daniels situation so lightly? She could feel the anger raise inside her and had to get it out or she felt she would explode.

"He has been here for two weeks now. Maybe if you went to see him you would see how much he is hurting. And with all due respect SIR...it was really not nice of you not to tell him about his office. I took him there myself about half an hour ago...now you know where he is".

"For cryin out loud Carter..."

"Goodnight Sir".

She got out of the chair and left the office in a hurry. On her way out she sent him something that could only be considered as "the look of shame". She had been really rude, he thought and had made him pull rank and he hated to pull rank. But she had been right. He had ignored Daniel ever since they got back, didn't really know why or maybe he did. And since Hammond had just annonced this morning, that Daniel had been assigned to SG-1 on permanent basis this was just as good a time as any, to let Daniel know. He looked through some papers on the desk and found what he was seeking.

"Level 19 of course...the scientist floor", he mumbled to himself as he stumpled with sleepy legs towards the elevators.

**Daniel Jacksons office 02.50 a.m**

Jack stood outside the door. He had been standing there for about a minute now. Just looking at the door and the nametag. Not knowing what it was he wanted to say to the man on the other side. What could he possibly say? It was his fault that Daniels family had been taken. Daniel was no soldier, it was not his fault he couldn't stop them. But Jack was. He had been in black ops forces for gods sake and yet, he had not been able to stop that god damn snakehead from taken Shau'ri or Skaara. He was angry at himself. He had failed and Daniel, not to mention Shau'ri and Skaara were the ones who had paid the ultimate price. And what about Kawalsky? He had lost many comrades over the years...that came with the territory...but somehow he had always thought that he and Kawalsky would make it back together. He felt a deep pain as the memory of Kawalsky's death surfaced. His liveless body in the gateroom. His head half gone. NO! Kawalsky had died on Chulak. As soon as that snake had entered his body he had stopped being Kawalsky.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no response. He turned around to walk away but changed his mind. He had to do this. Slowly he opened the door and popped his head inside. It was dark. Only a small lamp on the desk was lighting up the room. He thought it was strange cause Daniel had very poor eyesight.

"Daniel?", he called out.

Nothing.

It was then he noticed a shadow lying across the desk. He went closer at realised it was Daniel and that he was sleeping. Just like Jack had been. He smiled at that. Maybe they had a lot more in common than he thought. They could both sleep everywhere it seemed. He went closer. Stepped carefully not to break any of the artifacts covering the floor. What had he been doing? Playing domino with his ancient toys? Daniels head rested on his arms and his glasses was about to fall of the top of his nose. That hair, Jack thought. The exactly same colour. Same length. No...don't go there Jack! He is not a child.

"Daniel? Daniel, wake up", he said in at soft voice and he suddenly realised it had been the same voice, he had used with Charlie.

He took a quick step back surprised by his own realisation. No. Daniel and Charlie were not the same. It's just a stupid haircut Jack. Millions of people have it. It's nothing special and you can't avoid every child or young man with that haircut the rest of your life. So deal with it. He couldn't deal.

He looked around and found a plate that looked a little less important than many of the other artifacts. Then he picked the plate up and smashed it with a loud crash on the floor. Daniel woke instantly and looked around to figure out where the noise had come from. He shoved his glasses back in place as his eyes rested on Jack. They looked bloodshed and tired. He could had sworn it looked like he had been crying. The thought made him uneasy.

"Jack?".

Daniel sat himself up and then looked at the smashed plate on the floor in terror.

"Yeah it's me...were you sleeping? Sorry, i didn't know."

Jack looked anywhere else than at Daniel and hoped he didn't see right through him. Daniel had a spooky ability to do that sometimes and he hated it. He hated that Daniel knew what he was thinking even before he knew he was thinking it. But this time it seemed he was to tired or maybe distracted by the plate in pieces on the floor.

"Jack...do you know what you just broke?", he said still looking in disbelief on the smashed plate.

"Um... a plate?".

Daniel rolled his eyes at that statement and Jack hid a smile.

"Not just any plate Jack...this is...it was...it's...".

He stopped himself when he saw the blank expression on Jacks face and decided he was way to tired to discuss this now.

"Ohh nevermind...but can you please promise to be more careful next time?".

Phew...the plate had not been that important after all, Jack thought. He had made the right choice. Because he really didn't wanted to get into an argument about a stupid old dusted plate with Daniel right now.

"Sure...sorry.", he said.

"What do you want?"

Strait to the point. Ok, he could do that.

"I just came here to tell you that you have been assigned to SG-1 on permanent basis and that means you are going to have to learn to follow orders. Think you can handle that?"

"Really...yeah...sure Jack...i can take orders from you". If they make sence, he secretly thought. " But i'm not military. I am a little surprised Hammond gave permission...? Wasn't he mad at me for staying on Abydos?"

Jack gave him a smirk and that made Daniel feel weird. He wished Jack would explain it to him, but it seemed he didn't have a clue either. Hammond had probably taken pity on him and approved it in a weak moment.

"Ohh yeah...he was severely pissed off. Mostly at me, i think. Did you know he actually threatened to turn me in for not following orders?

Now Daniel was smiling too. He got it now. They were joking around. Jacks way of lifting the tention in the room and it worked.

"He didn't? But I thought he was such a nice elderly man."

"Yes he did."

Jack gave him a crocked smile and he returned it.

"Well, serve you right. I am happy i'm not military. I can do whatever i want".

"Don't be to sure about that. If you don't behave, i might just tell Hammond you called him old and then he will come down here at take all these nice toys away".

Jack made an akward attemt pretending to be Hammond as he picked up the vase Daniel had worked on earlier.

"Elderly", Daniel corrected. "And you wouldn't!"

"Ohh...yes i would." Jack tried to stand on one leg and balance the vase on his hand at the same time while Daniel nervously looked on.

Then he made a gesture to dropping the vase, but caught it in mid air. Daniel let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok ok, i'll behave. Now step away from the vase and don't touch my stuff".

His stuff, Jack thought. It sure hadn't taking Daniel long to get owner feelings about a particular office and the "stuff" in it.

Jack put the vase back in it's place on the floor and they both laughed. This really wasn't that bad. Eventhough this was exactly what he had been afraid of remembering. That Daniel in fact was an ok guy...for a geek.

Jack found a chair under a ton of stuff and sat down next to Daniel.

"So...how ya doing? Feeling at home yet?".

Like he didn't know the answer to that.

Daniel smiled on the inside. He knew the drill. It was so typically Jack to try and cover it up when he cared about somebody. He always made sure never to get to close to people. Maybe because of what happened to Charlie.

"I'm fine", Daniel lied.

Jack was for most times just as good at reading people as Daniel ever was and he knew Daniel wasn't being honest with him about that, but he wouldn't push him into a corner. Maybe he was afraid that Daniel somehow would drag him in there too.

"Well...okay then...that was all i wanted to know. You know...Carter was really getting on my case about you".

"She's a real know it all, isn't she?"

"Exactly, thats what i thought".

"I figured as much. Women".

"Women", Jack reapeted knowenly.

Then they sat in silence for a while. Both of them caught in their own distant memories. Jack about Sara and Daniel about Shau'ri.

"She used to dance in the sand, you know", Daniel suddenly said. "Even at mid day when the sand was the hottest, she would still dance. Don't know how she could stand it. I tried it once and she laughed when i took refuge in the shadow of the tent. She called me a yuroa".

Daniel didn't catch Jacks eye. He was imbarressed he had opened up. He knew it had been underway a long time, but to Jack of all people. Why Jack? Maybe because he knew loss. He knew the feeling better than anyone. Maybe because they had never stopped being friends.

"Yuroa?", Jack asked. He didn't look a Daniel either. He couldn't. The guilt was to much. But he could listen.

"Chicken", Daniel translated.

"Ohh...well...there are worse things to be called."

"I guess".

The silence fell over them again but then Daniel got to the subject Jack had had so much difficulty reaching.

"It wasn't your fault", he said and looked Jack strait in the eye.

Jack looked away first. Yup, there was that corner he had mentioned being caught in earlier, he thought and felt really uncomfortable. Now he was doing that spooky looking through you thing again and it was god damn annoing. He would have found his way there himself when he was ready.

"I know".

"No...you don't". There was so much determination in his eyes as he continued.

"Jack please...this is me...it's Daniel you are talking to. I helped you defeat Ra. I know what you had decided to do back there. I know Jack. I talked you out of it remember. We were a team for a while. Just the two of us and we made it through hell together. No matter what you might believe now...we WERE friends and still is. You can't deny we have that connection."

Jack didn't deny anything nor did he look up and Daniel continued.

"You can talk to me...about everything...you know that. Just as i KNOW that you blame yourself for everything that goes bad with people you care about. You had no chance of stopping Apophis from taking Shau'ri and Skaara...you couldn't possible know he would show up...and I'm sorry about what happened to Kawalsky...but it was not your fault either...he knew the risk Jack...and he died the way he wanted...defending his country."

Jack still didn't say a word. But at least he looked at him with a knowing expression and Daniel knew he had hit a soft spot. Then Jack got up and walked to the door. But just as he opened the door he turned to him with a look Daniel couldn't quite figure out.

"You talk to much...", he said and then he exited the office closed the door and left Daniel with only his thoughts to keep him company.

Daniel wasn't surprised by Jacks reaction. He had done exactly what he had decided not to. Said to much to fast. Pushed Jack into facing his feelings. He himself would probably not have known what to say either. He had to give it time and not try and force anything nomatter how much he wanted Jacks friendship and needed someone that understood him. He and Jack would start this new adventure on the same foot. On common ground. They had both lost someone they cared deeply about to the goa'uld and that made their bond stronger. Together they would reach their common goal. They would destroy the goa'uld and get their revenge or they would die trying. Together. As friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

**The cafeteria 12.20 p.m**

"A penny for your thoughts", Sam said.

Jack stopped playing with his mashed potatoes and looked up. Carter was standing over him with a cup of coffee.

"What?", he asked.

Sam smiled. She did that a lot, he thought.

"Look Sir", she sat down in front of him. "I would like to apologize for last night. I was way out of line."

"Well...you're are women", he almost whispered and Sam couldn't hear him. Lucky for him.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing...let's just concentrate on the present alright. Let yesterday be yesterday...what ya say?"

Her face lit up and she seemed to accept.

"So...where are we going today?" He started to play with his food again as the memory of his and Daniels conversation last night surfaced again. He thought about what had been said. The kid had him totally figured out and he wasn't comfortable with that yet. And he was smart, Jack would give him that. But wheater or not he would be a valuable asset to the SGC he was unsure. He was not a soldier and wasn't interested in becoming one...to Jack he just seemed som fragile. He felt it was pure luck Daniel had survived this long and he wasn't sure he fitted in but time would tell.

"Glad you asked Sir. Were going to P3X - 489 in the Andromeda galaxy. The Co2 levels are at a normal rate. The temperature is a little over the top, but nothing we can't handle. The MALP shoved no complicated lifesigns but we detected ruins near the gate so there must have been people there at some time. Daniel can't wait to move out...i ran into him in the hallway this morning and he got a good look at the structures...said the writings looked really interesting and...bla bla bla bla bla".

He just knew he shouldn't have asked but it had seemed like such an innocent question. Then she finally reached the end of her speech and looked at him for confirmation.

"Sweet.", he said and tried to look as excited as she did. "What about Teal'c?"

"He has just been cleared with Hammond and is getting ready in the locker room. I think Daniel is there too."

"Alright...think i'll join them then."

She nodded as he raised from the table.

"We ship out at 1300 Carter", he yelled on the way out the door. "SG-1's first officiel mission. Don't be late".

"I know Sir...i wont Sir...can't wait", Carter yelled back.

Of course you can't, he thought. Scientists!

**The locker room 12.30 p.m**

"Daniel Jackson?", Teal'c' deep voice sounded acroos the room. Daniel was in the shower but had no trouble hearing him.

"Yeah Teal'c...what is it?"

"I reguire your assistance".

"With what?"

"Where should i make my preparations?"

Preparations? At first Daniel couldn't understand what he meant. Then he understood.

"Ohh...you mean take a shower...in here with me Teal'c, on Earth we shower together", he yelled.

"That is highly unwise Daniel Jackson. On Chulak the lead Jaffa has his own preparation chamber. I do not understand this custom".

"Come on Teal'c...when in Rome", Daniel answered.

"What is Rome, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel couldn't see Teal'c's expression and wondered how the Jaffa was looking right in that moment. Then he heard the door open and a familiar voice in the locker room.

"Tell me about it Teal'c", Jack made his entrance. "I would like my own chamber...".

He looked dreamy as he took off his shirt and continued.

"With privacy and my own soap...someone keeps stealing my soap ya know. It's really annoing. I should take it up with Hammond." He was in his boxers now.

"Indeed", Teal'c answered. "On Chulak we perform the Bat'nah on thiefs. It is very painful. I would be honored if you would allow me to perform the Bat'nah on the perperator O'niell?".

"Tell ya what Teal'c, i'll think about it kay?"

Daniel was listening from the shower. He looked down at the bottle of soap on the floor and quickly kicked it into the corner away from him. He was just in time. Two seconds later he was joined by Jack and Teal'c. Jack looking his usually self and Teal'c looking a little cheepish about the whole thing. Daniel was showing Teal'c how to turn on the water when he was startled by a loud outburst coming from Jack. Teal'c didn't even flinch.

"There it is", Jack yelled and stepped over to the bottle of soap. It was on it's side and half of it had spilt out on the floor. He picked it up.

"If i ever catch that son of a bitch...", Jack mumbled mostly to himself and Daniel made himself small. Teal'c looked confused.

"How can one be a son of a bitch? Doesn't that reguire a dog O'niell?"

"Well yeah but...".

"I can not see how this could be possible O'niell? Human fysiology is not compatible with that of a canine."

Teal'c looked very sure of himself. He had obviously been checking up on his Earth reading while on standdown.

"No...it's just something you say on Earth. An expression ya know...well...i guess you don't".

Jack looked a little lost and Daniel came to the rescue with his explanation.

"It's a nickname Teal'c...something you call people you don't like".

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"It is strange traditions you have in this world".

Daniel and Jack gave eachother looks then Jack turned to Teal'c and gave him the typical Jack smirk.

"Welcome to Earth Teal'c".

Shortly after Daniel left the two of them in the shower and while he changed into fattigues he couldn't help to be astonished by how quick Jack had taken liking to Teal'c. He himself wasn't sure how he felt about the Jaffa. He knew he felt a lot of gratitude towards him for turning against the goa'uld but he was difficult to get to know. There was so many things he said not using words and it would take som time for Daniel to learn to read him. But he would get there just as he had gotten there with Jack. As he exited he could hear their conversation still going on. It was clear that Jack had bid off more than he could chew.

"The world isn't always just black and white Teal'c...".

"Of course the world is not only black and white O'niell. That would mean there was no colour in the world and there is definately colour...".

The next he heard was Jack sighing loudly and he smiled to himself on the way to the gateroom.

**The gateroom 12.58 p.m**

The gate was not active when Daniel entered. Sam was standing in full gear by the end of the ramp ready to go and she was looking really eager to get going. There were some special readings or something on the other side that as she had put it "needed her attention". Sergeant Siler waved him over and started to tell him what was in what pocket while he geared up. Damn...did he really need toothpaste and a toothbrush? As far as he knew they were not going to stay over night and what was up with the gum? He started to get a flashback from the first mission to Abydos. Still no sunblock, he thought. Then he went to join Sam.

"Hey Sam", he smiled at her and she seemed to be a little surprised at that. Almost like she hadn't expected him to talk at all.

"Hey Daniel...where's the Colonel and Teal'c...it's past 1300 hours now".

"It is?"

He looked at his watch that said 13.10 p.m and was surprised. Had it really taking him over ten minutes to gear up. Well, if that was not a sign that they were overpacked he didn't know what was.

"He is usually on time...i hope they are okay", Sam said with concern written all over her face.

"I'm sure they are fine Sam. They are probably still diskussing whether or not the world is only black and white."

He couldn't help to smile big at the memory of his last minutes in the locker room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ohh...nothing...".

He still smiled and Sam looked a little insulted.

"You know...you and the Colonel are looking more and more alike. He pulled the same line on me not an hour ago in the cafeteria".

"He did? Well...". He quickly changed to subject. "Listen Sam...aren't we going to a pretty hot planet?

"Yeah...why?"

"Do you ever wonder why they remember to pack gum for us but not sunblock...i mean...it's weird right?"

"No...i haven't...but now you mention it...it IS weird". They sent conspiracy looks in the direction of Sergeant Siler.

In the same moment Jack and Teal'c came running down the hall and entered the gateroom. Teal'c entered three seconds before Jack and hadn't broken a sweat but Jack looked more or less drained of strength. Daniel and Sam just looked at them and tried to figure out what the hell they were doing. Jack saw the questionmarks on their faces and dropped to his knees.

"Damn...thought i could take him."

Jack was still trying to catch his breath. Teal'c was standing by his side with his hands behind his back looking down at him with a face that said "i told you so" and a few seconds later he tranlated the look into words.

"I told you that your effort would be in vain O'niell".

"Yeah...so you did Teal'c. But you see...thats the thing about the people of the Tau'ri...we kind a have to learn it the hard way".

"Not all of us", Daniel interupted and Jack just looked sulky.

"Who says i was talking about you? Wasn't it you who ditched Earth to go live on some sand planet."

"Jack..." Daniel had taken that selfprotective posture with his arms crossed hugging himself.

"Sand planet", Jack mumbled and shrugged his head totally ignoring Daniel.

"Well...shouldn't we get going Sir?" Sam was really tripping now.

"Sure Carter...just give me a minute will ya". Teal'c was already in gear now and Jack realized it was him they were all waiting for. He geared up. In that instance Hammond entered.

"What's the delay?"

"Nothing Sir. Colonel O'neill and Teal'c just had a little "run-in" in the halls."

Sam supressed a giggle over her own joke. Nobody else got it. Hammond just looked blank and even Daniel and Jack was looking at her funny. Teal'c just looked the same but she doubted he had a clue what was going on. She turned a little red in the cheeks and looked down at the floor as Hammond continued.

"Well...if everything is alright then you have a go SG-1".

"Yes Sir", Jack saluted and Hammond saluted back and turned to the controlroom.

"Dial it up".

The blue wave came crashing towards them, then stopped and settled down to a calm pool. They went to the event horizon and just as they walked through Jack turned to Sam.

"That gotta be the worst joke i have ever heard Carter".

"Sorry Sir...nerves...i'm just exited about the mission".

"Well...remind me to give you some pointers later".

"Yes Sir...should i teach you to tell time afterwards". She sent him a teasing smile.

He smiled back and they walked through.

Touchè, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 The planet

**The planet known as P3X - 489 late afternoon **

The gate swirled and SG-1 walked through and were hit hard by a suffercating heat. Jack was taking lead down to the dial home device closely followed by Sam and Teal'c. Daniel was falling a little behind. He stood at the top and took in the scenery. Not that it was anything to write home about.

"Alright...let's establish a perimenter". Jack commanded.

They took a close look at their surroundings. The sky was so bright that they had to use their sunglasses. The planet had two suns and the vegatation was not green but yellow and dry. The ground was sandy with small trees now and there. Jack stepped closer to a tree and tried to touch a leaf but it fell apart in his hands.

"Whoa...this is one sick looking planet".

"Sir, i think it has something to do with the suns. One sun alone can be devastating to a planet all accordingly to how far it is from the planet in question and this planet has two of them. At least one of these suns is closer to this planet than our sun is to Earth so it is likely that it is only going to get warmer. It is also very likely that they have destroyed lifesupport and therefore the people on this planet...it is only because the planets rotation around each sun is different, only allowing both suns to be in the sky a limited amount of time each day that we can survive being here for a longer period of time."

"Well...right now we are the only people on it...gotta love that", Jack said with a smile.

"That depends Sir". She had taken out something from her vest.

"You don't think there's still life here do you? I mean...look around...and the MALP showed no lifesigns?", Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure...i'm picking up some strange readings here. The scanner is behaving erractic detecting objects where there shouldn't be anything and i don't think it's the suns radiation that are complicating the readings."

Nobody said anything and Jack just looked a little annoyed.

"I don't believe in ghosts Carter".

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he observed his team members.

"Sir?"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"But Sir?"

"What Carter?"

"Jack?"

"One at a time...i can't think strait in this heat".

Daniel gave up and turned to Sam.

"What does it mean Sam?"

"Well...it's diffucult to say..."

"Come on Carter...either we are alone og we have company...which one is it?"

"Well...then i think we have company Sir".

"Now...wasn't that easier to say?" Jack didn't look worried yet.

"Well yes Sir...but.."

"Jack!" Daniel was loosing patience and pointing to some ruins near by.

Teal'c raised the other eyebrow and had that "wierd tau'ri" expression again.

"Yeah yeah alright...lets move out kids. And be alert".

They reached the ruins of a temple quickly without interruptions. It was a lot bigger than it looked like from a distance. Jack had taken a seat in the shadow of the temple and was observing his team. They seemed to fit kind of nicely together after all. Daniel was excited. He was walking around translating text mumbling to himself and Carter was setting research thingies up all over the place. Teal'c was standing near Daniel following him around like a guard dog. Guess he senced that Daniel was the most likely to get hurt and he was right. Bad luck followed the young man around everywhere...first on Earth with the death of his parents and all the fosterhomes...and even on Abydos he couldn't escape it. There he had lost his wife and brother in law. Jack smiled a sad smile at the thought of Skaara, the brother of Shau'ri. The kid had followed him around everywhere and reminded him so much of his own son who had died. Like Charlie Skaara had been to curious for his own good. Daniel was just as bad or maybe he just saw Charlie in everyone because he missed him so much. He was suddenly hit by a strong feeling of sadness. Yeah...Charlie had been careless...and he had learned it from his father...so careless that it had cost him his life and Jack would never stop feeling guilty. He let go of the memory of that terrible day. He could never forgive himself but sometimes he could forget. Damn...it's hot, he thought. He had already stripped down as much as possible.

"Feeling hot Sir?".

He looked up at Carter. She had taken off her jacket and revealed the top of her body in a tight green military shirt. She looked really good. More feminine. She had a bottle of water she handed to him and he accepted.

"Yeah...i just can't seem to avoid hotter than hell sand planets." He took a sip. It was warm but it was better than nothing.

"Well...Chulak wasn't that sandy".

"But it was hot".

"Well...it all comes down to how you look at it Sir. Look at Daniel...he doesn't seem to have problems with the heat".

"He grew up in Egybt and has just spent a year on Abydos. He doesn't count Carter."

She smiled.

"Your are not envious at Daniel...are you Sir?"

"Why? Because i'm suffering here and he isn't? Of course not Carter...that would be...".

"Childish Sir? She finished his sentence.

"Immature Carter".

"Right Sir". She smiled big. He was losing this discussion and they both knew it.

"Don't you have some readings to read or something?"

"Yes Sir".

She went back to a science looking thingie on the ground and he took a walk. He didn't get far before Teal'c joined him.

"It is not wise to wander off alone O'niell", he said.

"I'll be alright Teal'c...don't worry".

"You do not know that O'niell".

"Yes i do".

"It is impossible for you to know...".

"No it isn't..."

"Have you had a vision?"

"Ehhh no".

"Then explain."

"Well...its more a kind of feeling than an exactly prediction."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow again and look confused.

"I do not understand".

"Ohh right...you guys aren't in touch with your feelings are ya?"

"In touch?"

"Yeah...with your gut if ya will".

"Gut?"

"Yeah...". He thought it over. "Wait...bad joke...didn't mean to refer to junior down there". He pointed to Teal'c's abdomen.

Teal'c looked down at his pouch and then up at O'niell again.

"I think you better come with me O'niell".

"No, i'm fine Teal'c".

"You are not...you are making no sence".

"Look...i'm not going back before i feel like it Teal'c...so stop your...aaargh".

Suddenly Jack found himself dangling with his head down from Teal'c's back.

"What the hell are ya doing Teal'c?"

"I'm taking you back to Captain Carter O'niell".

"No you are not!".

"It is for your own safety".

Jack started struggling to get down but it was in vain. Teal'c was to strong and had both his arms in a firm grip.

"Put me down Teal'c...NOW! It's an order!"

Damn...that was two times the same day he had pulled that freaking rank.

"Orders do not apply anymore O'niell".

"TEAL'C!"

He gave up.

"Ya know Teal'c...you are kind a tall".

They soon reached the temple and he could hear Daniel and Carter come running towards them.

"What happened Teal'c?" Sam sounded really worried and Daniel had just as much concern in his eyes.

"Is he alright Teal'c?".

"I'm fine for cryin out loud...tell him to put me down!".

"He is not fine...he was talking nonsence".

"Was not!"

"What was he saying Teal'c?"

"DANIEL!"

"We just wanna be sure Sir".

"He sure sounds like himself".

He could hear in Daniel voice that he was on the break of laugher.

"Daniel...i'm warning you...".

Teal'c gave them a short recap of his conversation with Jack. Sam was now also on the break of laughter.

"Alright...Teal'c...put him down".

"Are you sure Captain Carter?".

"Yeah...he's fine Teal'c."

Teal'c sat Jack back down onto his feet.

"See...fine...told ya".

"Your behavior was erratic O'niell...you word could not be trusted".

"If someone is erratic it's you Teal'c".

"I do not understand".

"Of course you don't".

Sam and Daniel was sitting on the floor laughing, trying to hide it and not succeding.

"Having fun are ya!".

"Sorry Sir".

"Sorry Jack...it's just..."

"Shut up Daniel".

Again Daniel found himself in on of those situations with Jack. Had he just met Jack he would have been insulted by being talked to in that manner. But he knew the man now. He knew Jack didn't mean it like that. He just always let his mouth run without thinking. Actually...that was how he handled most things. Sometimes he admired Jack his nature, his way of trusting your, in lack of a better word, gut. Not to say he wanted to be like that, he surely didn't. But it took curage to be the way Jack was. How did you define someone like Jack? He was the heart and soul military man, but he didn't always follow orders if he thought he knew better. And that was almost always. He really was quite intelligent but didn't wanted to appear that way. He hated scientists and yet he was friends with at least two, him and Sam. He would give his life for people he didn't even like, but hid that fact behind the military hero image. He loved people, he had loved people, not many, but when he did he would never admit to it or show it directly. Jack had a tendency to open up when he drank and after a little to much of the native drink on Abydos Daniel had heard many tales from Jack's past. Some of them nice. Others horrible. And nomatter how Jack portrayed it he did have problems with feelings. It hadn't taking Daniel long to figure out the hole Sam/Jack situation. He knew they liked eachother. It was so clear, at least to him but he was not going to get in the middle of that. The truth was that Jack was an enigma. A riddle put together wrong somehow. But not nessecerely in a negative way. Now he was standing there cursing at Teal'c and kicking a tree that already looked ready to crack like a child who had been wronged...it was such a contridiction to the military Jack and that was exactly what made him so unpredictible. Now he was moving towards the temple and...wait...the temple...ohh no...i think not JACK!

Jack moved towards the spot he had seen Daniel work on earlier and he could hear his younger companion come running behind him. Sam was trying to explain to Teal'c exactly where the communication between him and Jack had went awall. He reached a dusted pillar with ugly carvings on it and was just about the lean on it when Daniel got in the way. He almost stumpled into him but managed to find his balance again. Daniel was standing in front of him with crossed arms and then Jack realised what was going on.

"For cryin out loud Daniel...i'm not gonna break ya precious rock".

"Right...like you didn't break the plate?".

"Thought we were over that...".

"I'm just saying..."

"What?"

"Could have fooled me..."

"I see...and you are such an easy guy to fool right!"

"Jack..."

"No Daniel." For cryin of loud the antropologist were anooing the crap out of him right now.

"But Jack".

He lifted a "ah ah" finger and layed down and closed his eyes. Daniel sighed but got the point and changed the subject as Sam and Teal'c joined them. Teal'c still looked confused. Sam was looking at Jack but shifted to Daniel. She was feeling hot. They all were. Her sweat was running down her forehead and annoyed her. Jack and Teal'c were soaked eventhough they were wearing only pants and a undershirt and even Daniel was beginning to crack under the warm sun...or suns if you may. He had taking off his jacket and was now in a white t-shirt. But is was beginning to get soaked. His long hair had to be bothering him right now. The bangs stuck to his head and he had to constantly brush them away. That lenght also made him look much younger than he was. Younger that her she noticed and wasn't that lenght againt protocol anyway? Guess it didn't matter if you were not a part of the military, she thought. Then Daniel spoke.

"Hi guys...i found something...come take a look".

He sounded excited but for how long? She would remember to enjoy the "sparkle Daniel" every chance she got.

They all followed him into the temple to a giant room covered in a glowing rock material devided in different colours. It was to dark to see how big the room was but it had to be big cause their voices sounded hollow and they couldn't see the wall on the other side. Only more glowing lights far away in the distance. Sam took out the scanner again and went closer to the the wall. She scanned the material. Teal'c was standing looking strait into the dark with at concerned look while Jacks attention was on Sam. Daniel was walking further into the room. His voice eccoed.

"I haven't had time to investigate it much yet but i think it is greek architecture. Look at these carvings". He pointed to the floor in the door opening. The floor was white and smooth like marble. He kneled down and touched them gently like they were one of his most treasured items. "It's typical greek style. Isn't it stunning?"

"Yeah...it's..big." Jack didn't sound particular impressed. "Don't touch anything. That means you Daniel. Carter...what ya got?"

"It's just quarts Sir"

Daniel continued mostly to himself.

"There must be writings somewhere...maybe if i..."

Daniel was walking closer to the wall and reached out to touch it but Teal'c stopped him.

"Daniel Jackson...O'niell said not to touch anything".

The sound of his voice were enough to make Daniel stop and look at him. He looked even more concerned than he sounded. Then the Jaffa turned to Jack.

"O'niell".

Jack was still covering Sam.

"Yeah Teal'c".

Daniel moved closer to the wall again.

"We are not alone. My larva has become uneasy."

"What is it?"

"I am unsure O'niell..."

In that instant Daniel touched one of the yellow quarts and suddenly a light came on. It was so bright that they were blinded and had to cover their eyes. The room was completely emty and really really big just like it had appeared to be. Just like the floor the walls and sealing were a perfect shade of white and made out of the same material. But what was really strange was the fact that it was cold in there. The atmosphere was being controlled.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack scratched his eyes and looked like he was in pain. He must had been looking strait into the light when it came on.

"Did i do that?" Daniel asked.

"What part of don't touch anything was unclear to you?"

Daniel just gave him a "i don't know" shrug. Jack sighed and turned to the others.

"Hey...has anybody else noticed that it's hotter that hell out there and cold in here?" He pointed to the outside and then into the room.

"Sir...i think this is some kind of machine...it must be constantly montoring the temperature".

"Well...that's just cool." Jack smirked at his wordgame and Carter smiled back. "Could use a couple of these things in the mens locker room."

"Sir...i think these quarts controls it...look...".

She touched the same quarts Daniel had touched and the light went off. Then she touched it again slowly applying little pressure to the rock and the light came on in a controlled manner. She set it on a more comfortable setting and turned to the team.

"They yellow ones must control the light...it's really interesting...".

Suddenly Daniel touched a green quarts and they heard a rumbling sound.

"DANIEL!"

"Come on Jack...it's not like i touched the red one.".

The floor shook and a panel was shoved up through the floor and they all went closer. There were crystals in a wide range of colours. Same kind of crystal the goa'ulds used.

"Sir...i have to find the system core and figure out how it works...".

"It's goa'uld tecnology Carter..."

"It might be valuable to Earth Sir".

"Right..." Jack sounded a little doubtful.

"Okay Carter...we..."

"Ehh Jack..."

"Not now Daniel...so...Carter...we can't stay here much longer...how long do you think it will take to..."

"Guys...I really think you should..."

"What is it Daniel..."

Both Sam and Jack turned around to face Daniel and was not at all prepared for the sight that awaited them. In front of them several beings had revealed themselves hovering above the floor. They had human form but iluminated vage blue colours in different shades. Beautiful colours. Two of them looked female and the other four male. They had a ghostly appearence and they didn't look solid. More like partly see through smoke. Right now they were observing SG-1 with a watchful eye and they didn't look happy. Jack reached for his weapon and Sam and Teal'c followed his lead. Daniel didn't. Their colours shifted to an orange shade. Jack took a step closer. He looked a little stunned.

"Howdy fellers".

They didn't answer but their colours became stronger and warmer.

"Is that a good sign?" Jack turned around and looked at his team. They all looked amazed. Nobody answered.

"What do we do Sir?".

He looked at Sam and then at Daniel.

"Alright Daniel...you're on...talk to them".

"Me?"

"Yeah...you ARE the only linguist in this room unless they know something we don't." He pointed to the beings.

"Well...maybe you should put down those Jack" He pointed to their weapons.

"I don't think so Daniel".

"Look...their colours became orange about the same time you pulled your guns on them...and by the way...no...i don't think that was a good sign...they look angry Jack...sure you wanna take the chance?".

"Daniel...not...gonna...happen". Jack said in a very firm tone.

"I'm with the Colonel here Daniel", Sam said and Teal'c joined in.

"As am i".

"Alright...quess i'm outnumbered then." He shook his head a little. Military protocol. Yes...let's pull our guns on a new alien civilisation we know nothing about. That is a really good signal to send. A really friendly gesture.

"Here goes nothing...". He whispered to calm himself.

Daniel turned to the beings.

"Hello there". He lifted his hand to say hi. No responce.

"I could have done that", Jack interupted. "In fact...i did do that".

"Jack please..."

"Yeah yeah...do your thing".

Daniel continued.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. We are peaceful explorers and mean you no harm."

Their colours keept getting stronger but they still didn't respond. Before they were orange. Now they were almost red. He turned to Jack.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Jack...". He whispered out of closed lips. Jack answered in the same manner.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it YOU who were all for making contact with new civilisations?".

"Well yes...but look at them...i think i'm pissing them off and i don't even know if they understand me".

"How could you be pissing then off by talking?" Jack suddenly got a knowing expression. "Ohh right...nevermind". Daniel sent him a hurt look as he continued and Jack felt a little bad inside.

"I don't know Jack. But red generally means stop what you are doing in most cultures".

"So...you are going on a colour here?"

"No...i'm mostly going on instinct...".

"Ahh...first instinct...then colour?"

"Yes".

"Well...the instinct aside...couldn't it also mean love?"

"Yeah maybe...i quess...but we don't even know if they know what love is". Now it was Daniels turn to look doubtful.

"Only one way to find out Daniel".

"Yeah...i thought you would say something like that".

"Be careful Daniel", Sam said.

He nodded to reasure her and then turned to the beings once again. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought once again.

"We have come in seach of friendship and would like to exchange knowledge and tecno...".

That was as far as he got before he was hit by an energy beam coming from one of the beings. It knocked him out and lifted him up in some kind of energy field. Just high enough that none of his teammembers could reach him. Jack reacted in a split second. He lifted his gun and ran closer followed by Sam and Teal'c.

"PUT HIM DOWN...NOW".

Still no responce and he shifted his attention from the beings to Daniel.

"Daniel...are you ok?" Jack yelled but the antrophologist didn't respond.

The red male being who had caught Daniel turned to him.

"Stop your actions on this planet. The goa'uld are not welcome here".

"We are not goa'ulds for cryin out loud...we are from a planet called Earth." Jack snorted.

The being turned to Teal'c.

"He is Jaffa...therefore you are goa'uld".

"I do nolonger serve the goa'uld", Teal'c replyed.

"LIAR".

In that instance Daniel awoke and let out a sound of someone in pain.

"Owww..."

"Daniel...are you ok". Sam asked in his direction but she didn't take her eyes of the beings. Daniel took his time to answer.

"Got a...um...headache...bad bad headache...but other than that i think i'm ok...what happened?"

"Our new alien friends here got a little tricker happy". He pointed in the direction of the blue beings.

It was Jack's voice. He recognised it but where were his glasses?

"I see...well...no...actually i don't...everything is a little blurry".

He tried to turn around but could only move his head. He turned it in the direction of the voices and saw Jack beneath him.

"Hey Jack".

"Hey Daniel...how is the floating?" Jack was relieved. Daniel sounded alright.

"Floathing? Daniel looked confused.

Then he turned to the right a realised what was happening. The beings had returned to the observing state again but they didn't show any sign of letting him go.

"Ohh...this is not good...wonder what i said wrong...i'm kind of in pain here Jack."

"I know Spacemonkey".

Spacemonkey? Was his foggy mind playing tricks on him or had Jack just called him Spacemonkey?

Jack turned to the beings.

"Put our man down...now...it's your last chance!" Then he turned to Teal'c. "Get ready T".

T? What the hell was going on with Jack, Daniel thought. What would be next...would he call Carter Sam?

"Carter...you know what to do".

Okay...that answered his question. Guess Jack hadn't gone completely out the deep end yet.

The male beings colour flamed up once again as he spoke. There was only resentment in his voice.

"You still think you have power here goa'uld...i think an demonstration is in order".

Daniel looked in his direction. The being turned to his companions who all gave their consent by crossing their beams with his.

"Goa'ulds? No wait...we are not goa'ul...".

Then they closed their eyes and Daniel screamed out in pain. He started twitching as there appeared burns and cuts on his skin. He felt like he was being stabbed again and again and the burns...he felt like he was on fire. The pain was too much.

"JAAK! EEELP ME!!". That was all he managed to let out before darkness overwhelmed him.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed. You're are hurting him!"

"Open fire!" Jack commanded.

They started shouting but the bullets went straint through the beings and even the staff weapon had not effect. Daniel had stopped screaming and looked unconcious. His body was limp and had stopped twitching. But now there were drops of blood dripped down on the white floor. Daniels blood. Jack felt a burning fury he had never felt before.

"Leave now...or you will never leave again. Your kind are not welcome here".

Then the beings let go of Daniel who fell to the floor. Sam was quickly by his side. Jack sent daggers after the beings who dissapeared just as suddenly as they had appeared. Teal'c stood with his staff weapon looking down at Daniel. His eyes were blank like he was about to cry but he didn't.

"Sir...he is hurt bad...we have to get him back to the SGC". Her face was covered in tears.

"Alright...let's go".

Teal'c didn't move.

"Come on T...".

"This is my fault O'niell".

"Don't even think about any guilt trip now TEAL'C. You are not responsible for cryin out loud...help me carry him".

Slowly Teal'c moved to Daniels side and lifted him up. He didn't let Jack help. Then they left the room. But just as Teal'c and Sam were out of the room Jack hesitated and looked around.

"This is not finished" he said to the emty room and then he followed his team.

Daniel really was badly hurt. His body was covered in red burnmarks and cuts and he was bleeding from a head wound. He must had gotten that when he fell to the floor. Jack felt responsible. Daniel had warned him about the the way the beings had reacted to their weapons. Maybe if he had listened this situation would never have gone this far. But right now all that mattered was to get Daniel the medical attention he so badly needed. He turned to Carter as they ran across the sandy ground. She was getting the GDO code in order while tears ran down her face. She cared about Daniel. No doubt about that. He was not surprised they had hit it off. They were both brainiacs. He felt a sting of jealousy. Wondered if she cared abot him the same way. Teal'c was concentrating on carrying Daniel. The young man was no trouble for the big Jaffa. They reached the gate and Sam dialed home. Almost before the wave had settled and the GDO code had been sent Teal'c had already entered and they followed closely behind. The trip through the wormhole seemed a lot longer this time. Why was that? It swirled and a few seconds later they were in the gateroom.


	4. Chapter 4 Reflections

**The gateroom 16.38 p.m**

Hammond was standing ready to congratulate his flagteam on a job well done and was shocked by what he saw. Through the gate SG-1 came falling down on the ramp, one on top of the other. Sam was crying and Jack looked burned out. Even Teal'c's typical stoic appearance was a little shut but what shocked him the most was the condition of the youngest member of the team. The antropologist was unconcious and bleeding from what seemed like numorous cuts on his body. He activated the alarm and the red light swirled as he reached for the base speaker.

"Medical staff to gateroom...I repeat...medical staff to gateroom!"

A few minutes later Dr. Janet Frasier came running into the room followed by four nurses. She dropped to her knees besides the young man who were bleeding heavily while she directed her staff to take care of the rest of SG-1. After a quick examination she turned to two nurses behind her.

"His vitals are dropping...let's get him to the infirmary...let's go people...go go go."

She would be damned if they would loose this young man. Not on her clock. They got him on a stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary. She could feel someone looking at her while they rolled him down the halls and looked over her shoulders only to find that the remaining members of this young mans team was following the situation closely with concern and tears in their eyes. Even General Hammond was following. This man must really be special, she thought.

**The infirmary 16.40 p.m**

As soon as they reached the infirmary she sepereated the young man from his teammates and rolled him into a private examinationroom while his friends were taking in for basic examination. She was not concerned for them. They were not injured. Her concentration and cencern was directed at the young man. She cut of his now bloodred t-shirt and pants and took a look at the external damage. There was a lot of blood but as far as she could speculate the cuts were all superficial. So were the burns. She directed one nurse to clean and bandage them. Then she touched his chest and was relieved on his behalf, that he was uncoucious as she felt the broken ribs. Then she moved on to his head injury. This was much worse, she thought. Not good. Not good at all. It must had been a nasty fall cause the left side og his face was bruised badly. She could see the blue and purple beginning to manifest itself on the skin. But she was more concerned about internal damage. She couldn't tell how bad it was before he got an EKG. Right now she wished he would wake up. The longer a person stayed unconcious after an injury like this the greater the chance for brain damage. She ordered the EKG and had just gotten the young man into bed when the white drapes were violently pulled aside. In front of her stood a man in his fourties. His hair was beginning to show very small signs of grey but it suited him. It was one of the young mans team mates she had seen in the hallway. Probably his CO. He looked at her with tired eyes, then at her patient and then back at her. His voice was firm as he spoke but his eyes told the true story.

"How is he Doctor?"

"Who are you", she asked. "You can't be in here right now...he is not well enough for visitors".

"Colonel Jack O'niell SG-1". He said it like a robot and didn't seem to understand her words as he just repeated himself. "How is he Doctor?"

"Look Colonel...you have to wait in the waitingroo...".

"Don't give me that doctor crap...that's a member of my team lying in that bed!" He shouted and pointed to the young man.

"Calm down Colonel...or i will have you removed from my infirmary by force".

"Sorry Doc...". He looked ashamed and she couldn't help to feel for him and what he was going through.

"It's alright Colonel...look...actually there is something i need...".

"How much do you need?" He rolled his shirt up and stretched his arm out against her.

"No Colonel...not blood...i doubt you are the right type anyway...i need some information...". She admired his deepfelt wish to help.

"Ohh...sorry...i just...i mean...he must have lost a lot of blood...i just figured...".

"It's okay".

"What information do you need?"

"For starters...his name...".

"Daniel Jackson...".

"Okay...do you know if he has any allergies...?". He smiled and she wondered why.

"I think the question should be...is there anything he isn't allergic too". He smiled again and sent an almost fatherly look towards Daniel.

"Okay...got that...look Colonel...you will have to wait in the waitingroom just like the others...and get some sleep...doctors orders". She was certain she would find the waitingroom full once she entered.

"Alright...". He turned to leave but just before he reached the door he turned to her.

"Honestly Doc...how is he?" His plea for information was so sincere she had to tell him the truth.

"He is in a coma, but stable for now Colonel...the next twentyfour hours should tell us more...but right now it could go both ways". She watched him absorb the information.

"Thank you Doc..."

"Janet..."

"Thank you Janet..."

"You're welcome Colonel".

"Jack".

"Alright Jack". She gave him a nod and a comforting smile. He smiled back but it was a sad smile.

Then he exited and she checked the monitors on Daniel. Still no change. She looked at him. She found him guite handsome and he definately was a loved man. He had to be a good man for so many people to care about him. No doubt about it. He deserved to live. She had seen him around base just wandering aimlessly around like he didn't have anyone to go to, but that obviously wasn't the case. And he always seemed to have a cup of coffee with him. She had planned to have had a chat with him about the hole coffee thing because it wasn't healthy for anyone to have that much coffein but hadn't gotten the chance to se him before now. He just looked asleep but she knew better. He was in a deep coma. She brushed his hair away from his face and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Stay with us Daniel...stay with us", she whispered.

**The briefingroom 09.55 p.m next day**

Hammond stood at the end of the table waiting for SG-1 to to get there and debrief so he could get clarity over what had happened on P3X-489. What the hell HAD happened? The planet had been classified a level 1 planet, meaning harmless. It was just supposed to have been a standard recon mission. Collect samples, investigate ruins. That kind of stuff. To get the team ruffled together. But something had gone terrible wrong. Dr. Jackson was hurt. But how? Did he fall down from somewhere? From the look of his bruised face he must have? But was Dr. Jackson really that clumsy? Had he made an awful mistake when he had approved a civilian on a SG team? He had done it out of two reasons. One of the reasons was the issue of Dr. Jacksons wife. The man deserved to help in the rescue. How could he deny him that oppourtunity? He couldn't. The other reason was the fact that Dr. Jackson really could be a good thing to have in the SGC. In many ways he was perfect for this job because of his skills in term of archology, antrophology not to mension linguistics. But maybe even more because of the man he was inside. Because of his heart. This was supposed to be their flagteam. When he had put this team together he had thought carefully to do it right. He had chosen Colonel O'niell because he was the most experienced in intersteller travel and a good man who he trusted a hundred percent. And because he was a leader that could be respected. It was important for the team leader to be able to gain respect from his team members or the teamwork would not be successful. He had chosen Teal'c because of his knowledge of the goa'uld and skills as a warrior. Captain Carter had gotten the spot in front of so many others because of her brilliant brain and because if was a good thing to have a women on the team for so many reasons. Dr. Jackson had been chosen to balance Colonel O'niell out. They were so different and Colonel O'niell had a tendency to forget about the emotionel issue of things. To dismiss his conciounce and Hammond had relied on Dr. Jackson to even that out. To get Colonel O'niell to see the bigger picture in things and maybe look at situations from a different point of view when it was needed. He believed it was a good team. No, not only good...an excellent team. He couldn't accept that the future of SG-1 might be cut short even before it had really begun. It just wasn't they way it was supposed to go down.

Three members of SG-1 entered together with Doctor Frasier. They all looked like they hadn't sleept in days except the doctor.

"Have a seat". He pointed to the chairs around the table and they all sat down but none of them said anything.

"Would anyone like to tell me what happened on P3X-489?", he continued.

When nobody answered he turned to Jack.

"Colonel...what happened to Doctor Jackson?"

Jack looked him strait in the face.

"He was hurt Sir". He said it with no emotion like he was far away in thoughts.

"I know that, but how?"

"The beings got him", Sam answered without looking at Hammond or Jack. She just sat there and didn't move.

"Beings? What beings? Wait...think i need to have the hole story from the beginning."

Teal'c seemed to be the one most capable of speech in that moment. Strangely enough. Cause he didn't talk a lot.

"Teal'c...can you tell me what happened?" The Jaffa nodded.

"We went through the stargate at aproximately 1300 hours yesterday afternoon. The planet on the other side was warm and appereared uninhabited. Daniel Jackson found a room in the ruins of a temple. We went to investigate. Then we were surprised by the beings. Daniel Jackson tried to communicate with these beings but he was unsuccessful and they attacked him with some kind of energy field. We opened fire but our weapons had no effect. They told us to leave and released Daniel Jackson in his current state. Then we retreated back through the stargate."

"Why did they attack?"

"That i am unable to say"

"Alright...can anybody tell me about these beings".

"They were blue", Jack said.

"Blue?"

"I think what the Colonel is trying to say is that they seemed to iluminate different colours Sir". Sam seemed to have awakened from her previous state of mind.

"What else can you tell me Captain?"

"They diffinately were humanoids but they hovered above the floor almost like ghosts. But what was really interesting was they way they attacked...i got the impression they could control electricity or maybe they are even made out of it...but it is only speculation Sir."

"Come one Carter...interesting?" Sometimes her scientific brain was too much for him. Daniel was hurt and she was sitting there talking about how interesting the attack had been. Have a little respect, Jack thought.

"Sorry Sir...didn't mean to...".

"I know Carter.."

Hammond interubted.

"And Dr. Jackson wasn't saying or doing anything they could have taken as an insult?"

"No...he was just...being Daniel Sir...he just tried to talk to them". Jack buttet in.

"They did think we were goa'ulds Sir", Sam said.

"Goa'ulds? Why?"

Sam and Jack looked at Teal'c and Hammond got the picture.

"It is I that are responsible for what happened to Daniel Jackson, Hammond of Texas".

"For cryin out loud...will you stop it T...it was not your fault!"

"The Colonel is right Teal'c...you are not to blame".

Teal'c didn't answer and Hammond continued.

"Alright...i have heard enough...P3X-489 is hereby off the list and no SG team are to travel to the planet again."

"You can't be serious General!" Jack spoke up.

"But i am Colonel".

"Why! I say we go back there and kick their colored asses for what they did to Daniel!"

"That's out of the question...i will not risk the lifes of any SGC personnel so you can go out for revenge! The planet is off limits Colonel".

"NO! We can not let them get away with it General...Daniel could die for cryin out loud!" Jack was yelling now.

"You are out of order Colonel...i suggest you calm down before you say something you can't take back."

"With all due respect General...this is one of our guys they hurt without no reason...and when they hurt one of us they hurt us all. How can you call yourself the leader of this facility when you won't retaliate an attack on us?"

Jack was angry and so was Hammond. They both starred at eachother for a while. Sam and Janet watched the power struggle with disbelief in their eyes. Teal'c was amazed as well.

"Colonel...you were warned...you are dismissed and confined to the base...". Hammond signaled to the guard outside the door. "He will escort you to your quarters...you will go now and stay there untill futher notice".

Jack hit the table hard and stood up abrubtly.

"Fine...and by the way...". He turned to Teal'c and Sam and snorted. "Thanks guys! Your support was overwhelming!" Sam looked down at the floor feeling guilty while Teal'c just looked at Jack with a stoic expression not understading his behavior. Then he turned to the quard who tried to take hold of him.

"Get your hands off me! I can walk myself!".

The guard looked at Hammond who nodded and they left. Then Hammond continued with the meeting. He turned to the doctor.

"Dr. Frasier...how is Dr. Jackson?"

Both Sam and Teal'c turned their attention to Janet as she spoke.

"There is no change. His wounds are healing nicely but he is still in a coma. He hit his head pretty bad when he fell. I don't know if...". She stopped talking and looked down at some papers to avoid looking Daniels team mates in the eyes. She didn't know how to tell them what she knew she had to. That maybe Daniel would never wake up again. She looked up again. They were all looking at her. Expecting her to heal everything like she was some kind of god. Sam was sitting with watery eyes with her hand above her mouth trying to hold back the tears. Teal'c looked down at the table. The pain in his eyes were so obvious. Hammond had put his hands on the table and took a deep breath.

"Alright Doctor...do whatever you can for Dr. Jackson and contact me the minute there is any change". She nodded. "SG-1...you are on standdown untill further notice. Dismissed".

He raised from the table and walked into his office. Behind him SG-1 left the room. He would bet his right arm that they were going to the infirmary. Now there was only the paperwork left. He knew he would get a lot of heat from the justice department for this. He knew how they felt about civilians in the airforce. But somehow he was grateful that he had something to do right now. That was more that could be said for Dr. Jacksons team mates. Now what was he going to do about Colonel O'niell? He could not keep holding his hand over the Jack and the sooner he understood that the better for everyone.

**The infirmary 10.25 pm**

He just laid there. Not moving. Not talking. Not smiling. Sam had keept watch by his side for a couple of minutes when Janet came to join her. They sent eachother looks while the observed the young man. There was no need for words between them. They didn't have to talk about eachoters feelings cause it was obvious they felt the same way. One of the machines beeped and Sam almost fell off the hard plastic chair. Please stop, she thought. I will not hear that flatline. No flatline. No flatline. Please stop. The beeping noise stopped and she took in a deep breath. She could feel her eyes burn with unshed tears. How many times had she cried now? She had almost lost count. There had been the planet, the shower, the cafeteria, the waitingroom and now the infirmary. And still the tears came easily. Janet went to the monitor and looked at Sam. She just sighed. Which meant no change.

"It was nothing Sam...not bad but not good either...there is no sign that he is coming to".

Sam nodded and looked at Daniel. She looked so tired, Janet thought.

"Sam...when is the last time you sleept?" Janet asked.

"Ohh...i don't know...the night before we left for the planet, i think".

"You have to sleep Sam".

"I know but i can't...all i see when i close my eyes is Daniel twitching and screaming...he screamed Janet...is was the most terrifying sound i have ever heard. He was in so much pain...and the blood...and the screams...".

"I know i know...try not to think about it". She knew how stupid she must have been sounding but what else could she say? "Would you like me to subcribe you something to help you sleep?"

"Yes please...".

"Alright..." She went to get a bottle of pills for Sam and quickly came back. "Here...don't take more than two at most...they are pretty strong.."

"Thanks Janet". She took the bottle.

"You're welcome. Would you like to tell me about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it would help somehow...i know it would help me...i am his doctor and i don't know him...i would like to be able to say i knew him in case...".

"Maybe you're right...i can understand that." She took her time to figure out how to explain Daniel best then continued. "The thing about Daniel is that he just...he touches everyone he comes in contact with Janet. On some level whether they know it or not. He has so much heart. He cares so much. I have only known him for a couple of weeks but somehow it feels like forever. I can't help to wonder what i did before he influenced my life. It's like everything i did before i met him on Abydos is a blur. He is such an inspiration...and he is so intelligent...i don't know how to explain it better...he did not deserve this". She began to cry.

Janet put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"He sure sounds like an amazing young man...". In that moment Teal'c knocked on the door and they both looked in his direction.

"Captain Carter...would you like me to sit with Daniel Jackson?".

"No Teal'c...it's fine...".

"I think it is best for all if you get some sleep Sam...eight hours at least...then you can come back". Janet buttet in.

"But Jan...".

"Doctors orders Sam". He tone left no room for discussion and Sam stood up to leave. On the way out she hesitated besides Teal'c and gave him a hug. The Jaffa seemed surprised but after a moment he returned it. Sam walked to the door and then turned to Janet.

"Thanks Janet...". They both knew it wasn't the pills she was thankful for and Janet just gave her a nod and a smile.

Then Teal'c came to sit in the now abandoned infirmary chair.

"Doctor Frasier". He bowed his head to her and she greeted him back without a word. Then she retreated to her office and left Teal'c by Daniels side.

Teal'c sat a long time just looking at Daniel Jackson. How much pain he had caused this man of the Tau'ri. So much unnessasary agony. He was amazed by the inner strength this man persessed. His abilty to forgive and forget. Daniel Jackson had forgiving him for taking Shau'ri back on Abydos and for choosing her as the Queen of Apophis the false god. Daniel Jackson had told him as soon as they got back that he had no hard feelings towards him. They had all forgiving him for being the First Prime of Apophis and for all he had done in his service. After all they knew he had done they still trusted him. He doubted he would have been just a generous in their place. The people of the Tau'ri were a people of honour indeed. He had seen it in all of them. But he had believed when he had looked into the eyes of O'neill. He had seen the truth that day. Now when he looked at Daniel Jackson he felt it more than ever. The guilt. He could never repay the debt to this man before he redeemed himself and brought back his wife and family. The familiy he himself had taken from him. His thought drifted back to Chulak. To his own wife and his son. Would he ever seen them again? Had he made to big a sacrifice? The Jaffa sat up strait in the chair. The people here were different. They were errasionel and emosionel and yet it seemed to work well for them. He didn't always understand their ways and they surely didn't always understand him but he felt accepted none the less. Maybe they had even begun to rub off on him. When Captain Carter had took him into an embrace he had felt something. Her pain. Heard her tears on his shoulder. Felt her need to be touched and comforted. It was not custum for the Jaffa to show emotion but he had done it. He had hold her in his arms and it had felt...right. He had given his alliance to this world and he would honor that vow to the day of his death. Then his thoughts turned to Daniel Jackson once again as he keept vagile in complete silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**Colonel Jack O'niells quarters 11.00 p.m**

What was he doing here? He should be by Daniels side right now. He had to be there if...when he woke up. He had to apoligize for being so thick headed. Why had he not seen there was danger? Daniel had senced it but he had trusted Jack to know the signs better and it had cost him dearly. Well...even if Daniel had refused he knew he would have forced him into it anyway as his CO. It was one of their military goals to make allies along the way. Daniel himself had made sure of that alongside with the archological stuff. But it was not his fault this had happened. What he didn't understand was why the beings had attacked so fircely and why Daniel? Why not him? He was the leader of the team. On Earth you always went for the chief. That would break the rest of the team. But he had to admit that the beings had made a clever stratical move here. Taking out Daniel, the one the all relied on for comfort in the need of comfort couldn't have crushed the spirit of his team more effeciently. His team was shattered. Daniel was in a coma. Carter was completely out of it. He had heard her crying more than once since they got back. Teal'c seemed deep in thoughts all the time. He was without a doubt haunted by what happened on the planet. And Jack himself. What had he done? Yelled like a child at his superior officer. That was a big no no in the airforce. Always respect the chain of command. Hammond had the right to be angry but he still disagreed with him. He still felt they had to go back and teach those god damn rainbow coloured thingies...what was their name anyway...exactly what happens when you mess with the Tau'ri. Give them a true and harsh rainbow whooping!

How long had he been in here now? It seemed like forever. He hated these quarters. All the same. All without a personal touch. No windows. So cold. He had his own house for cryin out loud. Hammond knew that. And he also knew exactly how much Jack disliked these rooms. That was without a doubt the reason he had been placed here. He missed his house. The nights on the roof just looking at the stars. He loved stargazing. He remembered when he had taking Daniel up there with him the same night they returned from Abydos. Daniel had looked so lost in that hall. So sad and without hope that Jack just couldn't leave him alone there. They had talked a little and then Jack had proposed that they went up on the roof because it always made him feel closer to Skaara and maybe it would do the same for Daniel with Shau'ri. It had taken his every strenght to convince Daniel to climb that ladder but he had managed. The kid was so afraid of hights. But everything had went great after that. Daniel had talked about Shau'ri. Jack had opened up about Charlie. They had had many beers and Daniel had fallen asleep on the maddres which wasn't odd concidering the gate lag he had been suffering from. Jack had observed him and the stars to the break of dawn. It had to be one of his favorite memories of Daniel. That and the chicken thing. He laughed at the memory of Kawalsky and Daniel: "We don't wanna affend them, now do we Daniel?" and then Daniels very very very bad impression of a chicken: "Taste like chicken...gluck gluck". Who was he kidding? Daniel was his friend. Probably his best friend now that Kawalsky was dead. And he had never even giving Daniel a hint about how he felt nomatter how many times the young man had shoved he cared. Something had to change when all this was over. There was a knock on the door and Hammond entered. Jacks mood lifted. He chance for escape.

"Heeey General...how's the justice department? Did you say hi from me? You know how the just love me up there right?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jack". Hammond tried to hide the growing wide smile on his lips but too late. Jack had seen it. He stood up from the bed and walked to Hammond.

"So George...i can call you George right?" He didn't give Hammond a chance to answer. "How is it hanging?"

"Jack...this is a serious matter...try and be serious for once...". He got a dark expression in his eyes that concerned Jack.

"It is Daniel? Is he...". He couldn't even say it.

"No...there is still no change in Dr. Jacksons condition". Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Christ George...you scared the hell out of me there...".

"You should be scared Jack...i just got of the phone with the justice department...if Dr. Jackson doesn't make it i'm history and you will have to answer to a man called Kinsey. I believe you know who I am talking about.".

"WHAT? No no no no...not...gonna...happen...over my dead body!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice and neither do i...".

"What about the President? Thought you guys were so chubby?"

"We understand one anoter...but his hands are tied Jack...he has to follow the rules...i know you don't regard the rules as...". Jack interupted him.

"Well...aren't they more guidelines that exact rules?" Hammond sighed.

"Jack please."

"I know George...just trying to ease the tention...i know this is serious...but i have more important things on my mind".

"Dr. Jackson." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah...listen...". He suddenly got formel again. "General...i am sorry for what i said...i lost control but i still think we should go back".

"That's guite alright Colonel." He adopted Jacks formality. "I know how you are feeling...i lost my best friend in Nam so i will cut you some slack this time but please try not to put me in this position again."

åØå"I shall do my very best General...but now promises". He saluted and smirked.

"Just go the the infirmary for christ sake". Hammond saluted back with a smile.

"Yes Sir...and by the way...Daniel is gonna make it...we are talking about a man who bounced back from dying for crying out loud". And then he was out the door.

Hammond smiled a sad smile and sighed. If he just had the confidence in Dr. Jackson as Jack had. But somehow Jacks words had still made him feel a little better. Then he stood a little and looked around in the room. They really should make them more comfortable. The soldiers who lived on base deserved a warm place where they could feel at home. Not a cell. He could see why Jack hated them so much. He would see to it if he got the chance which was questionable at best right now. Then he left. He had phonecalls to make.

**Daniel Jackson**

It was dark and cold. He body felt naked but he couldn't move. Where was he? Where was Jack? And Sam? And Teal'c? He could feel something cold pressed against his back and hear voices. Someone was talking to him. "Stay with us Daniel". Who was she? He suddenly felt a strange sensation across his hand like somebody was giving him a light squeeze. It felt comforting. Like he wasn't completely alone in this dark place. He suddenly got the movement back and tried to sit up. He was lying on a steel table. Then a light came on and it jerked his memory. The planet. The light. The beings. What the hell was going on? He couldn't remember anything other than Sam screaming and a sharp pain. Then darkness. He had definately been hurt but this was not the SGC infirmary. He looked down and discovered that he in fact WAS comepletely naked. It had not just been imagination. He got a chill and watched as the goozebumbs covered his body. It was then he noticed the burns, cuts and marks after needles. He even noticed a long scar across his abdomen. He touched it in shock and let his hands search for other marks. He felt the familiar touch of scared skin over his back. And anger otherwise rare in the gentle nature of the linguist raised inside him over what had been done to him. It was almost white rage the boiled in him and he felt like punching something. The feeling was so unfamilier and he was shocked by it. He looked around for something to cover his body in and found a kind of blue suit in the near facinity. It fitted him perfectly almost like it had been layed out for him on purpose by someone. That made sense. Voices again. "Don't give me that doctor crap...that's a member of my team lying in that bed!" Jack? He sounded angry and concerned. But where was he?

"Jack?" He shouted out but got no response. Only silence.

He decided to investigate his surroundings. All he could see was the table and a small circle around it that was ilumenated by the light. But something about the floor looked familiar. It was white with carvings. Those carvings. Where had he seen them before? He kneeled down and let his fingers stroke them. Suddenly the scene changed. He was in the big white room on the planet. He was in unifom and Jack and the rest of SG-1 was there with him.

"Yeah...it's..big."

He looked up and saw Jacks face.

"Jack?"

He didn't answer but turned to Sam.

"It's just quarts Sir".

He looked from one to the other and they looked back at him like they expected him to do something. Then the scene changed back to the dark place. He felt sick and a headache had shoved it's ugly face.

"Whoa...dejavu...", he said mostly to himself and hoped that he wouldn't experience that again. He wasn't sure his stomach could take it.

He stood up when the nausia had subsided a bit and tried to feel his way in the dark. Cold walls, no windows yet. He continued for a while and when he turned around the table and the light was far away. He decided to go back. He had no luck and if he got to far away the light would fade and he wouldn't be able to find his way back. A voice again. "The thing about Daniel is that he just...he touches everyone he comes in contact with Janet. On some level whether they know it or not. He has so much heart." That was Sam, he thought. Nice words but were they just his imagination? He tried to call out again.

"Sam?" No response of course, he thought.

Who is Janet? He didn't know any Janet. Wait a minute. The doctor. The petite infirmary doctor that had sent him strange looks when he came running down the halls with a cup of coffee. He had never gotten the chance to ask why she had been looking like that at him. "This is my fault O'niell".

"Teal'c?", he called out with not answer. Why was he yelling? It was clear that they weren't here otherwise they would answer him.

"He is in a coma, but stable for now Colonel...".

Coma? Coma...COMA! What? This wasn't right!

"Hellooooooooooooooooo? Jack? I'm right here! I'm not in any coma!". This was disturbing.

Nothing. Not even an ecco of his words eventhough there should be one. Something was terrible wrong with this place. He felt so alone. His friends sounded so close and yet they weren't there. What was this? Nomatter what it was it was much worse that he could hear them than if there had been complete silence. Right now their voices just confirmed that he wasn't in the right place. That he was alone. He hated the feeling. He had been alone and lonely most of his life. Now the loneliness was back only magnified by the dark and the cold. He missed Shau'ri but right now he actually missed Jack even more. He would have known what to do. He suddenly felt tired and layed down on the table again. He crumbled together like a child both to keep warm and because it always made him feel a little safer. He closed his eyes and before he fell asleep he whispered a few hopeful words into the dark.

"Please find me...Please Jack...come for me...".

**The infirmary late night**

"Jack? I'm right here! Please Jack...come for me...".

Jack awoke suddenly.

"Danny?" He tried to call out but if was barely a whisper. He lifted his head that had rested on the infirmary bed and looked up at Daniel thinking that he had regained counsiouness. His left hand had Daniel's right in a firm grip. He didn't remove it. He needed the touch. He noticed that Daniel felt strangely cold. It was not right. Something was off somehow. The young man wasn't awake. He remained in a coma. But Jack was sure he had heard Daniel call out for him. It was Daniel's desperate voice that had awakened him. His cry for help. Or maybe it had been a dream?

He looked at Daniel's face. He looked white as a sheet but that really wasn't odd considering that he was in a coma. Doh Jack! But he did look different without his classes. He looked older. If you didn't know him he could actually pass as a soldier. But he wasn't. Daniel was a brilliant man but still a geek that needed the protection of his CO. And what a good protection you have given him Jack, he thought to himself. He was torn from his thoughts as a familiar voice startled him. "Jack...come for me".

"What the hell?" He starred at Daniel. That had been Daniel's voice. He was a hundred percent sure and he was also sure that he was awake and not asleep. Then he heard it again. He starred at Daniels lips but they weren't moving. The voice was screaming now. It was so loud he had to cover his ears. It continued in and endless high note just repeating itself.

"I'm right here!"

"I'm right here!"

"I'm right here!"

"Doc!", he yelled.

"I'm right here!"

"Doc...get in here!"

"I'm right here!"

"JANET!"

"I'm right here!"

The doctor came running into the room.

"What's going on Colonel?"

"I'm right here!"

Jack still stood holding his hands over his ears. The voice continued to raise in volume but Janet didn't seem to notice. She just stood there looking at him funny.

"Can't you hear him?"

"Hear who Colonel?"

"Daniel...he is screaming!"

"I'm right here!"

Janet went to Daniel's side where she checked his vitals. They were normal. There were no change. He was in a coma and he was not screaming. She went to the Colonel's side and grapped his arm.

"Calm down Colonel. There are no screams. Daniel is still in a coma".

"I'm right here!"

"No...you're wrong Doc...i hear him!"

"Listen to me Colonel...there are no screams...it must have been a bad dream".

"But i'm not asleep".

"I'm right here!"

Jack dismissed the doctor's attempt to help and turned to the bed where Daniel was lying.

"I hear you Danny! I hear you and i WILL come for you! But be quiet!", he yelled. The screams stopped right away and Jack removed his hands from his ears.

"Colonel?"

"It's alright Doc...he stopped...he know i have heard him..."

"Colonel...i would like to have a look at you...please come with me." She send him suspicious looks and grapped his arm. "This way please".

He stopped her. "I'm fine Janet".

"You're hearing voices Colonel...that is not being fine". She took his arm again and pushed him down to the examination room. "Now you can stay at your own free will or i can force you...but i'd rather not."

"For cryin out loud...you don't understand...i have to get him out".

"Get him out from where...he is right there...". She pointed to Daniel in the bed. "He is safe in the SGC Colonel...you got him back...there is nothing more you can do".

"I can't explain it Janet...". He looked in Daniel's direction and pointed. "But i don't think that's Daniel". They both starred at the young man lying limp in the bed. Janet looked like she was thinking the possibility over but then dismissed it and turned to the him.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head too Colonel?" He gave her a sour look that she ignored. "Come with me...let's check you out". He followed but he wasn't happy about it. All he cared about was solving this mystery...before it turned even more strange. He felt just as confused as Janet looked. But as he observed the person in the bed only a few feet away he got even more confident. That was NOT his Spacemonkey.


	6. Chapter 6 Kelnoreem

**Jack O'niells House **

Jack opened the fridge and took out a beer. He felt confused and tormented. He tried to collect his thoughts while the cold liquid amended his thirst. But the big picture kept on escaping him. He knew how he felt. He knew something was dead wrong about the intire situation but he ran into the same problem as always. Everybody would think he was crazy cause he didn't have any fancy way of explaining what he meant. Dr. Frasier thought so. She had let him go eventhough she didn't wanted too. Not because of his constant assurance that he was fine but because she hadn't been able to find anything wrong with him. In the end she had said it was stress and ordered him to go home and relax. And here he was now. Drowning his frustration in beer and Simpsons. From the tv the reasuring themesong reached him and he caught himself in humming along with the happy tune. Then there were a knock on the door. Finally, he thought.

"It's open", he yelled from the sofa.

He heard the door open and moments later Carter and Teal'c joined him.

"Hi Sir".

"Hey Carter. T".

"O'niell".

"Come...sit...Simpsons is on".

"Simpsons?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah T...it's a cultural nessesity...a need to see".

Carter smiled but didn't say anything as Teal'c sat and watched. As the show unfolded she observed the Colonel point and comment on what happened on the screen. Teal'c' eyebrow seemed to raise and raise untill it was so high on his forehead that it almost reached his tattoo. Then a big smile followed and by the end he and the Colonel were laughing and drinking a lot of beer. She herself had never been a big fan of cartoons. And she had never shared the affection that had infected the rest of the world when it came to The Simpsons. Actually she was quite surprised that a little yellow family of nutcases had had that kind of success. But as she watched it now she realised why. There was a varm charm and truth about them that you could relate to. But she doubted the Colonel had invited them here to watch tv. She had had a few beers when she suddenly felt that the situation was off somehow. It was not that Daniel wasn't there eventhough she missed him. It was something else put she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she looked at Teal'c...laughing...Teal'c was laughing...loudly. Strange...very strange. Then a scream sounded in her head.

"I'm right here"

"I'm right here"

It was Daniels voice. No doubt about it. But it was impossible. Daniel wasn't even there. She looked at her team members as the voice raised in volume but they didn't seem to notice a thing. Finally she had to cover her ears and run out of the room but the voice followed her everywhere.

"Daniel...please...". She whispered.

"What's the matter Carter?"

She turned around and saw her CO and Teal'c looking at her.

"I'm right here!"

"Nothing Sir...i think i have had to many beers or something".

"You had two for cryin out loud!".

"Ok...this is gonna sound crazy...but i hear Daniel...he is".

"Screaming?".

She looked at him in surprise.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Yeah...how did you know Sir?"

"The same thing happened to me in the infirmary today...i'm telling you...something is wrong here...it's not Daniel in the SGC".

"What? Not Daniel? What do you mean?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Not sure...but as soon as i started to think something might be wrong i started hearing him...".

"How did you get him to be quit Sir?"

Jack looked around. Then came with a loud outburst.

"SHUT UP DANIEL! Did it work?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"No..."

"Never does...". Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You try."

"Daniel...will you please be quiet?" The voiced dissappeared. "Thank you".

"Show off", Jack whispered under his breath.

"O'niell. Captain Carter. I have not heard the voice of Daniel Jackson."

"Maybe you haven't opened youself to it Teal'c", Carter said.

Both men looked confused and she tried to explain.

"I mean maybe it is...that you have to allow yourself to be open to the possibility that creates the connection? It makes sense. I heard him the second i thought something was wrong with this situation...and Sir...you said yourself you heard him when you thought something was off."

"Yeah...".

"So Teal'c just has to open his mind...try Teal'c". They moved back into the livingroom.

The Jaffa closed his eyes and sat for several moments without moving.

"Hear anything Teal'c?".

"Nothing".

"Nothing? Not a whisper, a ecco...a very loud anthropologist?"

"Nothing".

"Okay...just checking".

"That's weird...i thought we were on to something here".

"So Carter...what now?".

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell Janet?".

"Nope...bad bad bad idea".

"Why?"

"Already did and she thought i was nuts. I say we go back to the mountain and pull the pluck on the fake Danny".

"Indeed O'niell."

"What! No Sir...Teal'c. We can't do that. What if we are wrong?"

"I know i'm right Carter".

"No Sir...its not a good idea. We don't know what it might do to this connection."

"Fine...then what?".

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Daniel...".

"In the bed?"

"No Sir...the voice...".

"No...just told him to shut up...in a nice way of course..."

"Then...lets try...maybe it works both ways".

"You want to talk to the voice in our heads?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Just checking. How do we do this?"

"The best way would be in Kelnoreem O'niell...when the mind is quiet and the spirit free. I will assist you".

"Fine T. Lets get this show on the road."

They cleared the floor and lighted some candles. Then they sat in a circle.

"I must warn you that it can be a strong experience to Kelnoreem. You must be prepared to see things you will not expect. Just remember that it is not real. Only the wild nature of your subcoincence. You must stay together or you could get lost in yourself. And don't leave the light. In the darkness lies things your soul is not prepeared to confront."

"Yeah T. I'll take the chance."

"Me too".

"Let us begin".

They closed their eyes and created a connection between themselves by holding hands. Then they took deep breaths as Teal'c had instructed and cleared their minds. Jack felt stupid. He doubted this hole Kelnoreem thing. It was beyond him. But all of the sudden he felt the world spin and a falling sensation followed. When it finally stopped he felt sick to his stomach and wanted to quit but when he opened his eyes he was nolonger in his livingroom. He was in a dark room. Not comepleately black cause he could see Carter and Teal'c on the floor next to him. Carter looked worse than right after her first trip through the gate, if that was possible. Teal'c was his normal self. Jack walked over to them and took a look around.

"Whoa...i don't think we're in Kansas anymore".


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

**Daniel Jackson**

He awoke suddenly from a dreamless sleep. He didn't feel cold anymore but something had changed. The room was now bright and he wasn't alone. A couple of feet above him hovered the beings from before. They were blue which he took as a good sign. But he was far from comefortable being in the same room with them. He remembered all too well the pain they had cost him and wasn't kean on experiencing that again. His eyes searched the room for a possible escape but without his glasses he couldn't see clearly enough. He debated with himself about wheater or not to try and talk to them again and decided to give it a go. He walked a couple of steps away so he was nolonger beneath them and felt a little more safe.

"Ehh...hello again". He gave them a nervous smile. "Where am i?"

The same being as before floated forward and looked very seriously at him. Then he nodded to the others who nodded back and dissapeared. The blue alien decended to the ground where he took a solid form. He then took a step towards Daniel who took a quick step back. The alien observed him with a kind a curious interest and then sat on the metal table.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you again. Come and sit". He laid his hands on the table.

"I think i'd rather stand". Daniel didn't trust him one bit.

"I understand your reluctance human. I regret what happened to you. It was a mistake but we had no choice."

"Well...that just makes everything alright then, does it? You tortored me, you kidnapped me. You made a mistake. No big deal!"

"You are angry."

"A little aggrevated yes..."

"I understand. Then you are not interested in what i have to say to you?"

"I didn't say that".

"Good. I have a propesition for you human. You can soon be free". He turned and pointed to a door that opened and he could see the outside. The stargate. Freedom.

He started to walk towards the door when he was stopped by the aliens last words.

"If..."

Daniel closed his eyes and lifted his arms in the air. He then turned around and let them fall heavely down to his sides.

"Yeah...i didn't think it was gonna be that easy...there is always an "if". What is it?"

"Nothing you can't handle human. Well...i think you can do it. The others have doubts..."

"Can you not call me human please. It makes me feel like a...ehhh...thing to you. My name is Daniel Jackson".

The alien smiled.

"You have some nerve...Daniel Jackson...for a lower species. It just makes me more confident in your abilities."

"Lower species...great...that helped a lot. Look...i'm not doing anything before i get a name and an explanation."

The alien laughed.

"Such spirit...such confidence...you are an interesting being Daniel Jackson. My name is Paddon".

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy you find me so fascinating Paddon", he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now, why am i here? Tell me now or i will not talk to you anymore"

The alien stood up and observed him a little. His colour turned a light orange.

"I have decided to humour you a little bit Daniel Jackson. But do not make the mistake in believing you are so important to me that you can't be replaced! I assure you that you can." Paddon pushed him against the wall with one arm and Daniel was unable to hold him back but tried anyway. "Give it up Daniel Jackson...your strenght does not compare to mine".

"People of the Tau'ri does not give up. Learn the name! You will soon realize you have made a bigger mistanke than you thought!" Daniel yelled. Paddon removed a chip from his neck and let him go. Daniel ran to the other side of the room and made sure the table was between him and Paddon.

"What did you just take out of me?"

"Don't worry yourself. I simply saved you life. The chip would have killed you." He threw the chip up in the air and on the way down it exploded. "Lets just say you started out as a timed experiment."

Daniel looked in shock at the pieces of the chip on the white floor. Then Paddon continued.

"Tau'ri...the first world...you are from Earth...then it is as i expected after the first examinations shoved you were not goa'uld."

"You know my homeworld?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson. We always suspected that the blue planet had been freed. But we never knew for sure."

"Now you know. We can be allies against the goa'uld. We could help eachother. Exchange knowledge and tecknology..."

"Why should we be allies with a inferior race? You have nothing to offer."

"Look...i'm sure we have something you want..."

"And after all we have done to you they are just gonna forgive us?"

"Yes...Paddon...we have come a long way since the goa'uld. We want allies in the fight againt them. Allies like youself".

Paddon laughed.

"You are certainly persistant Daniel Jackson. Almost make me sad you'll probably die...almost".

"Die? Does this has something to do with the experiment?"

"Yes...well...i should probably tell you that none of your friends made it through."

"My friends?"

"Yes...Jack, Samantha and i believe the Jaffa is named Teal'c."

"They were here? Where are they? What have you done to them? Tell me!"

Paddon took back his ghostly form and just before he dissappeared he turned to Daniel.

"Don't concern yourself. You'll find out soon enough. Now sleep...you will need your strength." Then he was gone.

"NO! I demand to know what has happened to my friends! PADDON!".

He sat on the table as the light went out and left him in a creepy darkness.

"DAMMIT!" He kicked the table. Now he could only wait.

**In Kelnoreem**

"Carter? T? You okay?"

"I am alright O'niell. This is not uncommon to me."

"Yes Sir. I think so. Teal'c...where are we?"

"On the floor of O'niells recidence Captain Carter."

"I know that...i meant...where in kelnoreem are we?"

"Yeah...i would like to know that too T."

"I do not recognize this place O'niell..."

"Not much of a tour guide in you huh T..."

"Tour guide?" Teal'c raised the eyebrow.

"Yeah...its...nevermind...lets see what we got here shall we..."

They began investigating their surroundings. The place was bathed in a gloomy light with only a small clearing a bit away breaking the pattern. They moved towards it. As they came closer to the clearing the surroundings began to stand out. White walls, white floor and sealing. They all recognized it.

"Carter..."

"I know Sir..."

"This is the room on the planet O'niell..."

"Yeah...i thought it looked familiar...why are we here? Anyone?".

"Don't know Sir."

"It is likely that we have entered anothers kelnoreem O'niell...i this case the one of Daniel Jackson...when i served as first prime of Apophis, my master Bra'tac told me stories of such a possibility...it is very rare and extremely warned against."

"Why Teal'c?"

"Many Jaffa have died during this form of kelnoreem. It is not known why...the ones who have survived did not live long enough to talk about it".

"Sweet...ehh T...just to be sure...you do know the way out of here right?"

"No".

"Good...wait...WHAT!"

"The way out will reveal itself only when our minds have been enlighted".

"Why did you not tell us this before Teal'c?"

"You did not inguire Captain Carter".

"Wait...let me get this strait...we can't leave before we have learned whatever it is we have to learn?"

"Indeed O'niell".

"And how long will that take T?"

"I do not know O'niell...only our unconsionce minds will know when we are ready."

"Well...mine is ready now...Carter...what about yours...?"

"I don't think i works that way Sir".

" Captain Carter is correct."

"For cryin out loud...". Jack did not look happy.

"Sir...what's that?" Sam pointed in the direction of the clearing. They could see a table with a human figure lying on it. The person wasn't moving.

"Daniel?" Sam called out.

Then the person moved but it was not Daniel.

"Ohh my god...Sir...what do we do?"


	8. Chapter 8 Mirage

**Daniel Jackson**

"STOP THIS PADDON!" Daniel screamed. In front of him hang a screen displaying his friends and untill now he had just observed silently. Knowing that they couldn't hear him and he couldn't help them. But this was too much. Noone deserved that! He watched in horror as the scene in front of him unfolded. Jack was beside himself. Who wouldn't be. My God...he almost couldn't watch. It was horrible.

Paddon just stood with a smile observing his "game" continue. "Why?", he asked. "You feel for this Jack?"

"Yes...of course i do. He is my friend." Daniel said.

"Friend? Are you sure?" Daniel nodded. "Interesting...you do know his feelings about you are very conflicted?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel said with a small voice.

"This Jack does not consider you a friend the same way you do him...", Paddon said.

"You are lying...".

"I assure you i am not...it is fascinating Daniel Jackson...do you two have a relationship of a romantic character?

Daniel coughed. "Ehh romantic character...NO...no...we are friends...platonic friends...totally platonic...FRIENDS...platonic!"

"Then it is even more interesting..." Paddon laughed. "Lovers seems to feel the same way about eachother sometimes...family members as well have this form of love and hate relationships...but you're not family."

"No...we are not...".

Paddom looked like he was thinking. "But not all familys are related by blood...i must say you look a lot like him..."

"Who? Jack...?"

Paddon shook his head and pointed to something at the screen. Daniel froze as he realised what.

**In "Kelnoreem"**

"What do we do Sir...Sir?" Sam grapped the arm of her CO who seemed paralyzed.

"O'NIELL! This is not real!" Teal'c informed him.

"It's not him Sir..." Sam tried again.

In front of them stood a child, a boy with long golden hair and blue eyes. A beautiful child about seven years old. But not just any child. This was Charlie. Jack was paralyzed. He couldn't move. The world seemed to stand still. In front of him stood his son...only a few feet away. He couldn't believe it eventhough he wished more than anything else that it was true. His thoughts started creating mixed feelings. Maybe it WAS real...who knew...he seemed so real. Somewhere in his mind a warning sounded. His mind refused to believe what his eyes were seeing but he ignored it.

"Charlie?" He asked.

"Dad...", the boy answered and smiled at him.

He was wearing the same clothes as the day he was taken from him. Blue jeans, the white t-shirt with the picture of The Simpsons on it. The white snickers. He had something in his right hand. A baseball. Baseball, Jack thought. He loved baseball. Everything was the same...the clothes...the baseball...the smile. Even the voice. Inside he felt like crying his eyes out. He just wanted to ignore Teal'c and Carter and surrender. Right now all he wanted was to fall to his knees and take his son into an embrace and never ever let go.

"Charlie...I...".

"SIR! Don't fall for it...it's not him...it can't be!"

"Captain Carter is correct O'niell...do not believe this lie".

Jack ignored them. Then the boy moved closer to him and reached out for him with his right hand. He handed the baseball to Jack who took it.

"Throw dad...", the boy said still smiling. Now he had a baseball glove in his hand.

Jack threw the ball and the boy caught it without any difficulty. He had always had a talent for baseball, Jack thought. Next time he would throw it a little harder and faster. His boy could take it.

Sam and Teal'c could not reach Jack. They tried to run closer but they couldn't get near Jack and the boy...or whatever it was. They tried to scream at him but that didn't work either. Then Jack and the boy vanished. Suddenly they were just gone. That thing had lured Jack into the darkness and Sam and Teal'c could only watch as their CO and friend became lost to them.

**Jack O'niell**

He was happy. He was with his boy. They were together again. And this time he was going to take care of him. Nothing bad would ever happen because he wouldn't let it.He had learned his lesson. He watched Charlie run around the green field.

"Dad...dad", he yelled. "Throw it dad". Then he laughed.

This is heaven, Jack thought as he threw the ball once again. He couldn't wait to tell Sara. She would be happy again. They could be a family again like they were before. How he wished she was here now. Wished she could see their son alive and healthy. He was torn from his thoughts by Charlies voice.

"MOM", he yelled and ran by Jack. Jack turned around to find Charlie in the arms of his mother. Sara. She was wearing that cute red dress he liked so much and her hair fell down around her face carving it like an angels.

"Sara", he said nolonger doubting the hole situation. This felt so right...how could it be wrong?

"Jack, my love...", she said with glistering eyes.

Then they kissed.

Charlie laughed and came with the typical sounds children do his age when they see their parents kissing.

"Alright sport", Jack said when he finally finished the kiss. "Let's play some baseball...mom...you throw...i catch and Charlie...you're on first base...".

"Got it dad". He ran to first base.

"Ohh honey...you know i don't play", Sara said with a smile.

"What do you mean...you always play", Jack asked. Sara got a confused look that only lasted a second or two but Jack saw it. That was wierd, he thought.

"Right honey", Sara said. "How could i forget?" She walked into position.

"Good sweetheart", Jack said. "Everybody ready?"

Charlie and Sara nodded.

"Alright...throw honey".

Sara threw an easy ball but he didn't catch it on purpose. Charlie took off from first base with the power of a rocket. Jack smiled.

"Damn...that was a good throw mom...", he yelled and winked at her. She winked back.

Then Charlie threw himself on the ground at last base and jumped around in a victory dance.

"I think we got a future baseball star here huh mom", he said to Sara and made sure Charlie overheard it too. Sara smiled.

"You really think so dad?", Charlie said with big puppy eyes.

"Positive champ". Then he threw Charlie up on his shoulders and ran around the field playing "pilot in enemy territory".

"Bang bang", Charlie screamed as he took down one more imaginary F-16.

Sara had found a video camera and was filming the joyful family reunion.

"I love you dad", Charlie suddenly said.

"I love you too Charlie", Jack answered overwhelmed by fatherly feelings.

Then they continued the "fight". But Jack had an audience he didn't know about.

**Daniel Jackson**

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked outraged by Paddons lack of guilt.

"He is happy...you can't deny that...look at his face...i am doing him a favor".

"It's not fair Paddon. Jack knows his son is dead...he is just overwhelmed...soon he is gonna come to his senses and then this hole..."reality"... you have created is gonna hurt him much worse than anything else i can imagine. Please stop it! And don't you dare claim that you are doing this for him!"

"You are not gonna question my motives human!", Paddon said colours flaming. "Anything YOU can imagine huh...then it's good my mind ain't lacking horrific scenarios...watch...". He pointed to the screen where Jack was sitting at "home" with his "family" having a great time.

"Please don't...", Daniel pleaded with Paddon but the alien was cold as ice.

Then Daniel watched Jacks "life" begin to change from heaven to hell in two seconds. Daniel secretly tried to send him a message not knowing if i would do any good.

**Jack O'niell**

They had just been out playing ball. Now they sat in the livingroom playing ludo and laughing. Then Sara got up and declaired that they were going for icecream for dessert. Her and Charlie. Jack wanted to come too but she asked him if he would mind cooking dinner while they were gone. Of course he didn't mind.

"What are you making dad?", Charlie asked.

"What do you want?

"Yuroa", Charlie said.

Yuroa? That sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"What?" He asked.

"Chicken dad...i said chicken".

"Ohh right...just heard it wrong i guess." He said. "Chicken it is..."

**Daniel Jackson**

Daniel was surprised and happy he had succeded but it had not gone undetected.

"Stop interfering human or you will be sorry". Paddon warned.

He ignored Paddon and tried to send another message. A longer one this time. He had to get through to Jack.

**Jack O'niell**

Sara and Charlie were on the way out to the car.

"Hey", he yelled. "Bring me back a chocolate flavoured one...and be careful you two".

"We will", Sara replyed.

Then they were out the door.

As he took out a chicken from the freezer he heard a loud crash and the continuing sound of a car horn. He ran to the window. Outside his house two cars had chrashed into eachother and one of them was his. Charlie! Sara, he thought and ran outside.

As he reached the car he could see blood and a tiny hand hanging out of the passengers seat.

"CHARLIE"!" He screamed but got no answer and he couldn't open the door. The other car had hit it directly and smashed it. "SARA!" He looked through the glass. Sara was sitting bend over the stearing wheel and her bleeding head rested on the horn. He ran to the other side and opened the door. As soon as he did his dead wife fell into his arms and the horn stopped. "Sara...no honey...come on...breathe. BREATHE!" She didn't. He dragged her out of the car and placed her carefully at a lawn only a few feet away. He brushed away the bloody hair and kissed her forehead. A silent tear ran down his face but he brushed it away as he forced himself back to the car...back to Charlie.

"Daaad?"

He heard the tiny voice and looked inside.

Charlie was locked between the door and the seat. A metal object sticking out of his stumach. He was bleeding heavily.

"Oh God...Charlie...". He tried to free his son but couldn't without making him scream out in pain. Charlie was crying.

"It hurts dad...".

"I know champ...i know...".

"You killed me dad...just like you always do".

Jack froze. "What...?".

Charlie continued. "You didn't lock your gun in the safe...you killed me. I would be alive right now if it wasn't for you."

"You don't mean that son...", Jack said in a state of shock.

"Yes i do...i HATE you! And i don't think mom ever forgave you either...she HATES you too!".

"I...I..I..I'm sorry...", he stuttered.

Charlie continued but his voiced shifted from Charlies to somebody elses.

"JACK! I am not Charlie Jack...it is a mirage...an illusion...you are still on P3X-489...remember the planet...remember me!"

Daniel, Jack thought. It's Daniel. Suddenly he remembered. He had to find Danny.

**Daniel Jackson**

"STOP IT! You are ruining everything, Paddon screamed.

"Why don't you make me...you are messing with his mind and if you think i am just gonna stand by and watch you are mistaking!" Now when he knew he could do something to help Jack he had gotten a bit bolder. Find me Jack, he thought the strongest he could. Then he was hit again with the energybeam and he fell victim to the darkness once again.

**Jack O'niell **

"Find me Jack!", Charlie said now only using Daniels voice.

I have to get back, Jack thought. Back to Carter and Teal'c. Then the scene changed back to the dark room where he was met by his surprised teammembers.

**"In Kelnoreem"**

Sam and Teal'c was discussing what to do when Jack suddenly appeared in front of them...without "Charlie".

"Sir?"

"Is that you O'niell?" Teal'c inguired.

"Wow...yeah...it's me...i'm back...just got a little sidetracked...now lets go find Danny".

"How Sir? We don't know where he is..."

"I do..." Jack said. "Follow my lead...think DANIEL the hardest you can...".

"What? Why Sir?"

"For cryin out loud...just do it Carter...you too T".

Teal'c and Carter nodded and joined hands with Jack. Soon their world swirled.

Thank you for getting me out of there Danny, Jack thought.

Then the falling sensation took over.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**Paddon**

Three members of SG-1 landed with a crash on the floor next to Paddon. Sam stood up confused and looked around. As soon as she saw Paddon she realised what was going on. She turned to her CO to explain her theory but Jack had seen her expression and already knew what she was going to say.

"Thats right Dorothy...it was all just a dream...", Jack smirked but he still had his serious "what the hell are we going to do now" look in his eyes.

Sam smiled briefly at Jacks "Wizard of Oz" quote but then her eyes caught sight of Daniel lying a couple of feet away. He was wearing some kind of blue suit and lying on his right side with his face turned away from them. She ran to his side closely followed by Jack and Teal'c. As she grapped his shoulders and turned him around his eyes flew open. He was confused for a second obviously in pain. Then he recognised her.

"Sam? Oww..." He mumbled and caught sight of Jack and Teal'c. "Hey guys...".

Jack smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Hey Dannyboy...". Jack sent him a knowing look with a hint of gratefulness and Daniel knew exactly what for. He smiled back. Teal'c was observing the actions of Paddon who remained blue. He had taken his ghostly form once again and was floathing above them.

"Silly humans...", he said.

Jack turned to him. "YOU!", he said with lightning in his eyes and jumped to try and pull Paddon down but he couldn't reach. "Son of a bitch...get down here so i can kick your ass...!".

"Paddon...his name is Paddon...", Daniel said softly still not fully recovered from Paddons beam.

"Ahh Paddon...listen Paddon...I have something to say to you about a particular situation you put me in...!"

"I don't think this is the time Jack..", Daniel warned.

"What? You do know what he did to me!". Jack had turned red in his face.

"Yes...but...this is not the time...", Daniel tried again."He doesn't care Jack...he doesn't believe his actions are wrong".

"I will make him care!"

Paddon observed and laughed.

"Humans...". He shook his head a little and his colours flamed a bit. "You are indeed an annoying race...".

"Then let us go...". Jack said.

Paddon didn't answer.

Now it was Sams turn to get some answers.

"Paddon...have all of this been imagination? I mean...from you attacked Daniel till now...did we ever leave at all?".

"You did leave...".

"What? When?", Sam asked.

"When we caught the human called Daniel Jackson we switched him in the energy field without your knowledge and you left with our replacement...".

"I knew it! I knew that wasn't our Daniel!", Jack butted in and gave Daniel a clap on the back. Daniel was caught off guard and almost fell over with his head first on the floor. It was only because Teal'c stuck out his arm in a split second and caught his sleeve that he didn't.

"Thanks Teal'c", Daniel said. Teal'c raised the eyebrow and had the expression of someone trapped in a kindergarden.

"But we came back?", Sam asked.

"Yes...our replacement created a two way link with the real Daniel Jackson...the link alarmed you".

"Like a radio?", Sam asked.

"Radio?", Paddon enguired.

"Ehh...a communication device that transmits and recieves soundwaves...".

"Then yes...only...this one recieves and transmits emotions as well...".

Sam turned to her friends.

"Sir...the fake Daniel must have picked up the thoughts and feelings from our Daniel...thats why we could hear him. Thats amacing...i mean...think of the distance...a couple of thousand light years and we still picked up a clear signal...!". Her eyes got bigger and bigger as she spoke and her voice more excited.

"Carter...". Jack said softly.

"Yes Sir?"

"Breathe...".

"Yes Sir...", she smiled.

"But why are we the only ones that could hear him?". Jack asked and remembered Janets lack of reaction.

"Must be because we have a closer bond with him than the others Sir...or maybe Daniel were only transmitting to us on a uncouncious level...i don't know Sir".

They looked at Daniel.

"Hey...don't look at me...i didn't even know i was transmitting anything...", Daniel said.

Teal'c stood in silence before talking.

"Daniel Jackson...i am sorry...i did not hear your message...". He said.

"Thats alright Teal'c...I...we...well...I have pushed you away lately...i think...".

"I as well have keept you at distance Daniel Jackson...".

"Yeah...well...guess we are both to blame...". Daniel said.

Jack sent them both a concerned look. He did not like any of his teammembers so disconnected with eachother. Of course he understood why Daniel would feel the need to push away Teal'c but it could not continue...this situation proved that. What if Teal'c had been the only one able to pick up the signal...then they would have been screwed right now and he would still have been playing around in that fantasy land. Teal'c as well had to get over his guilt towards Daniel if those two were ever to be true friends.

Sam turned to Paddon who just observed them with interest. He seemed very interested in the interactions the team had with eachother.

"Paddon...when did we come back?"

"Oh...about two days after you left. After trying the kelnoreem and failing at that you came back and i captured you."

"Sweet", Jack said sarcastically.

"How do you know all this?", Sam asked.

"I probed your minds...decided to turn it back to the kelnoreem stage and erase everything else...".

"For what reason?". Teal'c asked.

"To see what you would do of course Jaffa...".

"So...you are some sort of scientist?" Daniel asked.

"I wished to study you yes...your interactions with one another...humans fascinates me...". Paddon said.

"My god...you are an antrophologist! Like me...you study civilisations...". Daniel was jumping around while talking.

"Daniel...", Jack said.

"Jack?".

"Breathe...", Jack answered.

Daniel sent him a wierd look...than he smiled..

"I do not know that word but yes...i study people and their ways...". Paddon said.

"What about the experiment?", Daniel asked.

"You passed Daniel Jackson...", Paddon said and smiled.

Daniel and Jack looked at eachother...then at Sam to see if she understood but she looked just as confused. Teal'c as well had raised the eyebrow indicating lack of understanding.

"I am not sure i understand", Daniel said.

Paddon smiled. "You alarmed your friends Daniel Jackson...".

"That was the experiement?" Daniel said surprised.

"Yes Daniel Jackson...i wanted to see how strong your bond with your friends were...to see if you could activate the link and communicate with them. Your brains are more developed than we thought. Of course i couldn't tell you about the experiement directly and i didn't have too...you did it all by yourself", Paddon said.

"Way to go Dannyboy", Jack smirked.

"But...the warning...the threats?". Daniel asked.

"All a part of my research...it was another test...i did it to see if you would risk pain and maybe death for your friends...i must say you impressed me Daniel Jackson...my beam allthough very painful was no threat to your life at anytime...the chip was a ploy too...i had to make sure your fear for your life was as real as it could be...but we never had any intentions of killing you."

"Well...thank you...i think", Daniel said not really knowing what to say. He was a little shocked.

"Now what?", Sam asked.

"You said i could be free if i passed your test...please...keep that promise and let us go", Daniel said.

Paddon nodded. "You and your friends are free to go".

Then Paddon dissapeared and SG-1 was overwhelmed by blackness.

**A lab**

SG-1 awoke in some sort of lab. They were strapped down on some cold metal tables with strange devices attached to their heads.All were in uniform and not the clothes they had believed to be theirs. A door opened and Paddon walked inside. He touched a panel and the straps that had confined them dissapeard. Then they raised from the tables and looked at Paddon. Daniel examined his body but the scars and marks was nowhere to be found. It had all been in his mind. Thank god, he thought.

"You are free to go",Paddon said and pointed to a door that appeared.

"Not so fast", Jack said and grapped him. "We still have some talking to do!" He smashed Paddon up against the white wall.

"Jack!", Daniel tried but in vain.

"I am sorry human...for what i did to you...but...". Paddon said with absolutely no fear in his eyes. He was alloving Jack to touch him. Daniel didn't doubt that a second.

"Thats NOT good enough!" Jack yelled.

"You must understand that i did it in the name of science!".

"Ohh no...see...thats where you are wrong...i don't have to understand anything!".

"Sir...i know what he did to you...but...".

"Ehhh Sam", Daniel caughed as tried to stop her. "I wouldn't...right now...", he warned but to late.

"But what Carter?", Jack snorted in a agitated voice and she got the point.

"Nothing Sir...", she said and retreated to a place behind Daniel who signaled Teal'c.

"Thats what i thought". Jack said and was about to smash Paddon once more when he was stopped by Teal'c. Once again Jack found himself dangling down from Teal'c' back.

"TEAL'C!"

"Sorry Sir...but you are in a unstable emosionel state right now and your leadership is cleary affected...i have to take command of SG-1 untill we get home...protocol...you know Sir".

"I am NOT unstable!" Jack screamed but he had that "I know you are totally right but i'll never admit to that" look.

"Is that why you are about to start a fight with a superior race that we don't have a snowballs chance in hell of beating ?", Daniel asked.

"Hey...we were just talking mkay". Jack said without looking at them.

"Indeed you were not O'niell...you were clearly about to engage in battle with this alien...".

"See? Teal'c is with me...", Daniel said.

"Thanks Teal'c...". Jack said in a sarcastic voice. Now they decide to work together, Jack thought with a sigh.

Sam was just smiling.

"Im sorry about him Paddon", she said. "Now...if you would show us the exit we will leave at once."

"This way". He started walking through the door and they followed. Teal'c was still carrying Jack who was pouting.

As they stood in front of the stargate Daniel turned to Paddon.

"Listen Paddon...we could still be friends...your people and mine...you didn't mean any harm...if i know that...so will the rest of the Tau'ri."

"Maybe in time Daniel Jackson...now leave.". He said but he had a vage smile on his lips.

Sam dialed home. They gate whooshed and they turned to look.

"Can you at least tell me the name of your race?", Daniel asked as he turned around but Paddon was gone.

"I guess not", Daniel said a little dissapointed.

Teal'c put Jack back on the ground.

"Ya know T...we gotta have a talk about this carrying thing...".

"Indeed Oniell".

"Lets go home campers".

"Yes Sir".

"Ehh Jack...about the...", Daniel started.

"No Daniel...we are not going back to the temple...".

"But Jack...".

"Ah ah".

They walked through.

THE END


End file.
